


Heart Mender

by Heavens_Dynasty



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cheating, F/M, M/M, Other, Partner Betrayal, Past Relationship(s), Relationship(s), Rivalry, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2018-10-28 05:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 30,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavens_Dynasty/pseuds/Heavens_Dynasty
Summary: Sometimes what we believe to be the truth, is nothing but a total lie. Something Kageyama had to find our the hard way





	1. Caught In A Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes what we believe to be the truth, turns out to be nothing but a total lie. Something Kageyama had to find out the hard way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any errors. I hope you enjoy the chapter :)

Kageyama looked down at his cellphone with a frown. He just got a text from Oikawa saying he wouldn't be able to make it for their date....again. Yes this in fact was the tenth time Oikawa texted Kageyama saying he was busy. With what? Who knows. He never bothered to explain himself to the younger. And when Kageyama asked, Oikawa would always find a way to change the topic. 

"Oi king are you going to stand there or help us out? I get your royalty and all, but at least pick up your crap" Tsukishima hisses, walking past the male with the mop

Tsukishima glances over his shoulder. Just enough to catch Kageyama sighing. Tossing his phone to the side. Walking away almost looking defeated. It kind of worried the blond male. This cycle has been happening for over a week or two.

As much as he wanted to ask what was wrong, Kageyama and him weren't exactly  _friends._ Heck he even bets that Kageyama doesn't even think of their relationship as acquaintances. 

As he was about to walk away, kageyama's phone lit up. Signaling that he got a message. Tsukishima looked around. No one. Great. He checks one more time before leaning down to pick up the phone. His eyes narrow once he sees who texted their king. He glared at the phone like it deserved to be glared at. 

_one new text message from_

_Oikawa Tooru <3_

_Sorry again tobio-chan. I'll make it up to you. I promise, mkay. Love you babe_

This guy! Was he serious? Tsukishima wasn't dumb. He knew something was up. 

"Kageyama-kun you look grumpier than usual"

 _Damn their coming_ , Tsukishima tosses the phone aside and pretends to be moping the wooden gym floor. Hinata walks alongside Kageyama. Who looks even worse. "Shut up dumbass, I have a headache and your not helping!" Kageyama snaps 

Hinata flinches at the sudden change of tone. "Fine, don't tell me then" Hinata would cross his arms but the broom prevented him from doing so

Kageyama rolls his eyes. He begins to help Hinata out. But he wasn't in the mood to do this. Nor was he in the mood to make a challenge out of cleaning, like Hinata was currently trying to do. He wanted to go home and rest. 

"I'm off. See you" Tsukishima shouts loud enough to be heard

Daichi poke his head out of the gym closest. "Alright Tsukishima. Good job today. See you tomorrow" 

"I'll take that back for you tsukki" yamaguchi offers 

He takes the mop away from Tsukishima. Running off the other direction. Tsukishima opens the door, then walks out. It was getting pretty late. The sun was setting over the hirozion. And the sky was painted with such beautiful colors. 

As Tsukishima made his way to the club room, he heard some voices. "Your looking beautiful today babe" 

Oikawa? When did Kageyama leave to come meet up with him? "Thanks sweetie. I had such a rough day today"

Okay that was not Kageyama's voice

Tsukishima walks to where he hears the voices. He looks over the corner of a building. And sure enough there was the Oikawa Fucken Tooru. With some girl, he didn't ven know. "Come here I'll help make it better" Oikawa coed 

Tsukishima's eyes went widw, as the two people in front of him kissed. Anger boiled within him. He wanted to run over and punch Oikawa across the face. How could he cheat on Kageyama! On his king!

"I need to tell him" he whispered beneath his breath

Kageyama was walking towards the vending machines. He was in the mood for some banana milk. While walking, he typed a sweet massage for his boyfriend.

Tsukishima ran inside the club room. Opening the door rather harshly. Startling everyone inside. "Kageyama!" he shouts. He looks around desperately trying to find the male. But he was no where in sight. "Kageyama! Where is he!?"

"Whoa Tsukishima calm down. Why do you need him?" Daichi questions

"Tsukki" yamaguchi calls

Tsukishima didn't feel right telling them. He simply srucnhed up his face a bit. "Never mind the smaller details. Where is he!"

"He went to the vending machines" Hinata replies "he finished not to long ago. So he went to go get a drink before heading to the club room"

Shit. This was bad. Before anyone else could question Tsukishima, he was out the door running. He ran to the nearest vending machine. But no luck. 

A few swear words escaped his lips. He continued to run until....

"Oikawa!?"

The sound of Kageyama's voice rang through his ears. He ran to where the voice came from. And sure enough, there stood Kageyama. His eyes blown open with tears threatening to spill. Oikawa looking for words. And the girl looking almost dumbfound. "How...how long!" Kageyama yelled 

"To-"

"Answer me damn it! How long!"

"Three months"

Kageyama couldn't hold in the tears. They streamed down his cheeks. Tsukishima wanted nothing more than to go over and comfort the male. But he couldn't move. He was frozen as well. "I hate you, Oikawa tooru!" Kageyama yells 

With no more words, Kageyama takes off running. "Tobio wait!" Oikawa calls

"What's with all the yelling!?" Daichi screams 

"Tsukishima" sugawara says 

The whole karasuno team stood behind him. They were all greeted to the dramatic scene. "Where's Kageyama? I heard him yelling", Hinata wears a worried expression

Oikawa looked at the whole karasuno team. Who were waiting for an answer. From either Tsukishima, Oikawa, or the mystery girl that stood behind Oikawa. "Well tell them.. ** _grand king_**. Tell them what you did. Tell them what you did to poor Kageyama" Tsukishima glares 

As if in Que, a strong breeze set in. Setting even more tension than there already was. Tanaka and Noya were already staring to look like the were ready to pounce on Oikawa. The only thing holding them from doing so was asahi. "Well?" Tsukishima snarls

After a good moment of silence, Tsukishima had enough. This guy had the balls to cheat on Kageyama, but had none when admitting his wrong doings. What a coward. "He cheated on Kageyama with her" 

"You did what!" Hinata yells 

Sugawara wore an unpleasant look, Ennoshita shook his head in dissoroval, yamaguchi and Hinata both glared at Oikawa, Tanaka and Noya were furious, asahi was trying his best to hold them both back, and Daichi was on angry dad mode. "Get out of here! Now!" he snapped, pointing towards the exit

Oikawa grabs the girls hand and proceeded to walk away. No even saying a word, nor bothering to explain. _Maybe when your such a grand king like him, you don't feel the need to explain yourstupid fucken actions,_ Tsukishima thought 

Tsukishima glared at where Oikawa once stood. "Kageyama!" Hinata gasped

Hinata was the first one to run off to the club room. Hoping his friend was there. The other followed right behind him. 

Their hopes were shattered when they arrived to an empty club room. His bag, clothes, and items were still there. Left untouched. "He must have runned off" yamaguchi says 

"I would too" Ennoshita states, "seeing my love kissing someone else, I think I would have runned too"

Hinata reaches into his setters bag. Taking out his sweater. He could feel warm tears sting the corner of his eyes. "Kageyama"

-

Kageyama tossed anything he could. Everything he could grab, was soon thrown. He didn't care if it was a glass vase, or a book. He tossed it. 

After a small breakdown, he sat on the floor of his living room. Tears still trickling down his cheeks. He couldn't find the words to explain how hurt, mad, and upset he was. He felt like an idiot. He felt like crap. 

"Was I not good enough?" Kageyama chokes out 

He rubbed his eyes, trying to stop his tears from coming. But it didn't work. "Why didn't you just tell me that you no longer loved me! Why did you lie!" Kageyama yelled 

The rest of the evening he could do nothing but cry, and wonder if Oikawa was ever truthful while they were together. Soon enough after crying, he felt drowsy. So he grabbed a blanket from the rubble, and laid down on the couch. Curling himself up into a ball. "Why did you do it?" he asked softly

His eyes slowly closed. He was exhausted. Wanting nothing more than to sleep and forget everything that ever happened between him and Oikawa 


	2. Will He Be Okay?

Kageyama opened his eyes slowly. The room was dark. Too dark. He sat straight up. Taking a look around when his eyes adjusted to the dark. It took a few minutes for him to remember where he was, and what happened. Oikawa cheated on him with a girl from his school. New tears threaten to spill. He swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat. 

What time was it anyways. He grabbed his phone to check at the time. It's 2 am.

What caught his attention was all the miscalls, and text messages from his team. Each asking if he was okay, to pick up because they were worried, and how they desparetly wanted to get a hold from him. He even got one from Tsukishima.

_From: Saltine Shaker_

_Are you alright king? The whole team is worried about you._

_From: Saltine Shaker_

_Answer damn it. Hinata won't stop bugging me. I don't see why he can't text you himself. He has a damn phone too_

Kageyama let a small laugh escape his lips. Same old Tsukishima. He scrolled down till there weren't no more messages. There weren't any messages from Oikawa either. Kageyama set that thought aside. He wants to sleep more. Grabbing the blanket, he makes his way through the mess and to his room. 

He releases a sigh of relief once his body meets the soft mattress. Slowly he drifts back to sleep

-

The next day Kageyama didn't feel like going to school. He didn't want to run into that girl. Nor did he want to face his teammates. They all knew he got cheated on. He didn't want them to see how much of an idiot he was for not catching onto Oikawa's behavior. Sugawara suggested once that Oikawa might be creeping, but Kageyama had so much trust in Oikawa that he dismissed it. Even though they were all there willing to talk, he didn't feel like he deserved it.

He was an idiot. Ignored all the signs. Pushed every rational thought aside. Maybe he did deserve it for being so damn blind. Just the thought of it made him somewhat sick. "Kageyama, let's walk to school!" Hinata shouts 

Hinata stood right outside the door. Hoping his partner would come out. Even though something inside him told him that Kageyama won't. A frown soon replaced his radiant smile. He knocked once more. "Kageyama? Come on. We'll be late" Hinata says 

Kageyama sighed heavily. Why out of all people did it have to be Hinata to come knocking on his door. Hinata took his phone out and called the other male. But never got an answer. "Right. Alright Kageyama, I'll pass by later. Feel better?" , with that Hinata admits defeat

He picks up his bike from the dirt road. Taking one last look at kageyama's house before hoping on his bike and riding away. He wondered if his friend will be okay. 

-

Iwazumi walked alongside Oikawa, who seemed oddly quiet. Usually when he was like this it meant he was thinking. "So how's Kageyama? You paid him a visit yesterday. Did you tell him hi on my behalf?" Iwazumi questioned 

Oikawa glanced over at this friend. "Urm about that" Oikawa speaks 

Iwazumi raises an eyebrow. Now what did his idiot friend do now. "What is it?" Iwazumi asks 

"Let's talk about it when we aren't near a bunch of items you could use as weapons"

Just by that little information, Iwazumi knew Oikawa did something stupid. He was about to speak but Oikawa ran once he saw three of his team mates. When they heard Oikawa calling for them, the stopped. "Damn it Oikawa don't bug them s-"

*Ding*

"Huh?" Iwazumi reached into his pocket. Now who texted him?

He took out his cellphone. The screen showed that it was Karasuno's Vice Capatian. Or as Oikawa likes to call him, Mr. Refreshing. 

_From: Sugawara_

_Hey... got a minute to talk?_

Oh. "Iwazumi hurry up you slow poke!" Oikawa calls 

Iwazumi dismisses them to go ahead without them. He quickly text Sugawara back.

_To: Sugawara_

_From: Iwazumi_

_Sure. I have a minute to spare_

Not too long after that message was sent, he received a phone call from the other male. "Hello, Iwazumi. Sorry for calling before school. But I want to talk" Sugawara speaks 

"Hello to you too, Sugawara. So what's up?" Iwazumi asks 

"Have Oikawa told you? Do you know?"

"Has Oikawa told me what?"

"Oh so he didn't"

Iwazumi looked at the screen of his phone confused before holding it agasint his ear once again. "What happened? You sound slightly ticked"

"Well slightly wouldn't be the word I would use at the moment. Look, Oikawa cheated on Kageyama"

Iwazumi froze the moment he heard that. "When? How!? Why!? Stupid! How's Kageyama? Is he okay?"

"Yesterday, he was kissing another girl behind a building, we don't know why, yes he is stupid, and we don't know. He won't answer any of our calls or texts"

"You do realize you didn't need to answer all my questions"

"..."

"Well?"

"I knew that. I'll tell you the rest later. Hopefully your **_friend_** will tell you"

Sugawara excused himself before hanging. Iwazumi sighed deeply. So this is why. He tried calling Kageyama but him too didn't get an answer. The bell rang singalong the first class has started. He would have to get his answers later during lunch. Oikawa better have some damn good valid reason to what he did. And if he comes over with a stupid excuse, there might be a reapte of what happened during their middle school year. Involving Iwazumi protecting the younger and headbutting Oikawa. Hopefully this time knckoing some sense into him. 


	3. Come Out?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a small argument with Oikawa, Iwazumi puts a their friendship on hold. While the rest of Karasuno makes a plan to pay kageyama a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight time skip ^-^  
> And sorry for all the updates XD  
> Also, someone brought some attention to me that I have offended their ship. I'm deeply sorry if I have offended anyone with this fanfcition. I don't mean to offend your ship in any way. That wasn't my intention what so ever. So I'm deeply sorry to all of you who ship Kageyama x Oikawa. It was never my intention to offend this ship.  
> I ship oikage a bit too, and I understand how beautiful the ship can be. But please do remember that this is just a fanfcition. I don't mean Oikawa to be a bad guy. So please bare with me a bit. I'll reward you guys with a cute oikage fic right after this one. Thank you. For reading this note :)

Oikawa can name three things he was scared of the most. One being getting hit in the face with ball, two being a bad hair day, and three Iwazumi. Sure the guy was his friend and all but when he got serious...let's just say he's better off dead. 

Right now he wished he was dead or at least wished someone was near to help him. But sadly, he was on his own. So here he was on the floor with a bloody nose. While Iwazumi was standing with a scowl on his face, along with a slightly red forehead. "Why did you do it?" iwazumi asks for what seemed to be the third time

"I don't know"

"Bullshit! Tell me why before I drag you"

"So mean Iwa-chan"

"Oikawa!"

"Alright alright. Jeez"

Oikawa wiped some of the blood from his nose with the sleeve of his shirt. He looked up at his friend before speaking. "It wasn't working out. He was rarely beside me. It was all volleyball with him. And when we were alone, it wasn't long before he ignored me for that shrimpy"

"So you just decided to cheat on him instead of growing some balls and confronting him about the problem"

"He's to obvious to it!"

"Doesn't mean he won't try! Oikawa, kageyama has looked up to you his whole life! He loves you! You should have seen how happy he was when you put aside your rivalry with him!"

Oikawa glared down at the floor. Iwazumi sighed deeply. Running a hand through his hair. "You really are a crappy guy Oikawa. Your suppose to be the mature one since your older than kageyama. But your acting like a child. A child acting out when he didn't get his way. Until you apologize and give a good damn real reason to kageyama for your actions. I'm not going to talk to you" 

"More like I'm putting this friendship on hold. During practice I'll act the same as before. I don't see the need to let this interfier with our practice. But if you want to continue acting like a child then that's on you"

Oikawa watched as his friend turned around to walk away. He stood up from the floor. Dusting himself off. "Damn it!" 

\- small time skip-

Kageyama looked at his phone with teary eyes. Why must he summit himself to this type of torture? He skimmed through Oikawa's profile which was loaded with picture of him and his new girlfriend. Both smiling. They looked so happy together. He slightly hated it. Envied the girl in fact. Kageyama remembers when he was the reason for Oikawa's smile.

_"Tobio-chan let's take a picture!" Oikawa says cheerfully_

_"Oikawa-san we already took multiple pictures two blocks ago. Can you at least help me carry these bags?" kageyama whines_

_"Only if you agree to take a picture"_

_"Fine"_

_Oikawa smiled brightly. He made his way next to his boyfriend. Placing his chin on his boyfriends shoulder. "Smile"_

_Kageyama gave the best smile he could offer. After the flash, kageyama sighed. "Wow tobio, your smile it's amazing" Oikawa says in complete awe_

_"Yeah okay, now help me" kageyama orders_

_"Oh right. Let me help you, my king"_

_"Say that one more time and I'm taking your blow dryer away"_

_"So mean Tobio-chan"_

Kageyama smiled at the memory. It was sweet yet bitter. He wanted to forget Oikawa. Rip him out of his heart. But he couldn't. He was stuck in there. It hurt so much. It was painful. Mostly because he was the only one still in love. 

"At least your happy" kageyama chokes out. The lump in his throat making it hard to speak.

He locked his phone. Tossing it to the side. After a good moment in silence, kageyama let's his tears fall. He clutched his chest, as it ached badly. "What did I do? Why can't I get over you!?" 

This whole thing frustrated him somewhat. Not being able to let go of the person who hurt him. Not being able to move on. It was frustrating. He grabbed a fist full of hair, tugging on it slightly. "Why didn't you just tell me that you no longer loved me!" kageyama yells

He continued to cry in his dark, empty room. That seemed like the only thing he could do. Live in his own self pity

-

Three days. Three whole days without kageyama. Each day he would go to his house, trying to get him out but no luck. He would arrive at school alone and defeated. Multiple messages were sent, but no replies. Multiple calls, but no one would pick up.

Hinata sat on the wooden floor of the gym. Watching everyone practice. His head titled to the side, resting on one of the legs of the scorekeeper. He didn't feel like practicing today. Sugawara offered to toss to him, but it wasn't the same. He didn't get the same feeling as when he hit one of Kageyama's tosses. 

Tsukishima grabbed a towel to dry off a bit. It sure was quiet without kageyama. Usually he would hear kageyama yelling at hinata, and hinata retaliating. But there was none of that today. Even Tanaka and Noya weren't their usual loud self's. The only noises you could hear was the sound of the ball hitting the floor, and the squeeking noise of sneakers against the wooden gym floor.

"Hinata are you okay!?" yamaguchi asks 

This catches everyone's attention. Even the managers attention. "Oi hinata, your crying!" Tanaka points out 

Hinata looked up at his team with teary eyes. A soft laugh escaping his lips. He touches one of his cheeks. Sure enough he was crying. "I didn't even notice" he whispers 

"Is this about kageyama?" Sugawara asks taking a seat next to him

He wraps an arm around him. Trying to comfort the younger. "I miss him. I know it's just been three days but..he always tells me everything. He always replies even if he is down. But he won't even do that now. I don't know what to do to help him", right after speaking hinata began crying more

Not being able to hold back his tears. Everyone knew that Kageyama was someone special to Hinata. He was his partner. His first partner to be exact. "Here hinata"

Yamaguchi offers him a tissue. Which Sugawara takes. He wipes some of hinata's tears away. "There there hinata. Don't cry. What about we go pay him a visit. Tomorrow is the weekend so we won't be in any rush to get home to sleep on time" Sugawara suggest 

"We can buy some meat buns!" Tanaka adds

"And we can play videogames!"

Everyone started throwing out suggestions as to what they could do. Tsukishima shakes his head. "What makes you think he will even open the door?" he questions

"Way to be a downer Tsukishima" Tanaka points 

"I'm just saying. If he won't open up to his weirdo partner what makes you so sure he will open up to us" 

"Tsukki there's something called trying" yamaguchi says 

Tsukishima sighs, "count me out"

"Tsukki"

"Shut up yamaguchi"

"Find don't come Tsukishima. But your not allowed to play for the next game" daichi says 

Tsukishima knew he was only saying that to get him to agree to go. But even so, he knew daichi didn't play game. "Fine" Tsukishima sighs out, "I'll go"


	4. We Are Here For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwazumi comes over to cheer kageyama up, and so does Kageyama's team. But two of them might have walked right in the middle of a confession

"Iwazumi where are you heading off to in such hurry?" Matsukawa asks

"What's in the bag?" Hanamaki adds 

Oikawa pull his shirt down. Letting a sigh of relief once he got it on. He glance over his shoulder. Just enough to see that Iwazumi was indeed rushing to get dressed, and there was a bag right next to him. "I'm going to pay a quick visit to a friend" was his only reply

"Being?" Watari questions

"Just a former team mate" Iwazumi replies 

Oikawa knew who the other male was reffering too. But who was he to say. Instead he ignored everything, and everyone. "See you guys on Monday" Iwazumi says 

He rushes out, closing the door behind him. If he ran, he could catch the last bus to Kageyama's house. Oikawa walked out of the club room. He looked down below at Iwazumi. Iwazumi placed the bag in his other bag. After securing it, he ran off. 

\- Small Time Skip -

Iwazumi got off the bus. He took in a deep breath before walking. It's been a while since he has been here. It took him about fifteen minutes to get to Kageyama's house.

He walked up to the wooden door. Knocking on it slightly. "Kageyama, it's me, Iwazumi" 

It didn't take long before the door opened. Iwazumi's smile faded at the sight before him. Kageyama looked restless. His hair was all over the place, it looked like he hadn't eaten in days, or even bathed, his blue eyes looked dull, and have lost their vivid blue color. "What are you doing here?" kageyama asked 

"Came to see how you were holding up. But it looks like you haven't been so hot. May I come in?"

Kageyama nodded. He allowed Iwazumi to come in. Iwazumi was like an older brother to him. He always took care of him. Ever since he was younger, Iwazumi would look after him. Making sure no one was giving him crap. "I brought you some ingredients to make your favorite soup, and I also brought some of your favorite meat buns" Iwazumi says 

"Thank you Iwazumi" kageyama bows slightly 

"No probelm kiddo. Meanwhile I set up, go take a shower" Iwazumi orders 

Kageyama sighs, only to have Iwazumi point upstairs. "Go on" he says 

That's all it took for kageyama to go up the stairs. Once he was out of sight, Iwazumi sighed. Oikawa really did a number on the kid. He looked so down. Iwazumi felt somewhat responsible for this. He should have done a better job at taking care of the younger boy. He knew Oikawa was a crappy guy, but he trusted him enough to not hurt kageyama. But look at what happened.

Iwazumi walked over to the kitchen. He took everything out so he could start cooking. Not too long after, kageyama came down stairs. Drying his wet hair with the towel that rested on his shoulders. "The food will be ready soon. Sit" Iwazumi says 

Kageyama simply nods. Following the older males orders. It was rather peaceful. Iwazumi stirred the pot. Waiting for it to finish cooking.

Once it was finished, he took out two bowls. He placed Kageyama's bowl right in front of him. Kageyama thanked him for it. Iwazumi took his seat right across the younger male. Both gave thanks before eating. Kageyama blew on it softly before placing it in his mouth. The warm soup tasted heavenly. Not only that but it brought him some warmth.  Iwazumi smiled once he saw that kageyama liked the soup. 

They ate in peace. Iwazumi wanted him to eat before he asked him some questions.

 

"Kageyama, how are you feeling?" Iwazumi asked. Both were now sitting on the couch. Sharing a blanket. Kageyama stiffened. He let out a soft sigh. "Horrible" kageyama replies 

Iwazumi listened to kageyama. He held his hand while he talked. The younger male cried a river of tears. It hurt Iwazumi. Kageyama was beating himself for what happened. "Iwazumi, what did I do? I must have done something. Everyone cheats for a reason. So what reason did I give Oikawa to do that?" kageyama cried 

"Oikawa is Oikawa. He needs attention" Iwazumi replied. He quickly regretted saying that since it only made the other cry more. "Was i not given him enough? Is that why? Was I not enough for him?", kageyama buried his face into his palms

"All my life, I looked up to him. He was someone I wanted to be at level with. He is amazing in every way. Even after he tried hurting me back in middle school, I could never come to resent him in any way. Maybe it was because if my stupid crush" 

"Kageyama you did nothing wrong. You did everything you could. That's what I would like to believe. Oikawa messed up. He ruined his chance to be with someone as amazing as you. Oikawa has always been jealous of you in a way. Because unlike you, he wasn't born with such talent" 

Kageyama looked up at Iwazumi. Tears still falling from his blue eyes. "What's there to be jealous of? If anything I should be jealous of him. I'm a nobody compared to him. He's a team player, a great setter, everyone likes him, he's charming, he's everything I'm not. I'm a tyrant of a king, everyone turned their back on me, people hate me, I'm a hor-"

"Kageyama stop!" Iwazumi yelled. Kageyama stopped talking. He simply looked at Iwazumi with wide eyes. Iwazumi looked on the verge of tears. "Don't **_ever_** speak so low of yourself like that ever again, you hear me. Your a great person. Don't ever let anyone or yourself ever say other wise"

Iwazumi wipe away some of Kageyama's tears away with his thumb. "Your better than that kageyama. Look at how far you came. Your team likes you, I like you. Yes your scoail skills aren't the best but that doesn't mean you can't improve" Iwazumi says 

He bring kageyama close to him. Wrapping his arms around the younger male. Kageyama melts into the hug. Enjoying the warmth. His sobs lower down to small hiccups. Tears still falling. He allowed everything to set in. After a while, kageyama fell asleep. All the crying must have worn him out.

Iwazumi placed him down softly on the couch. Covering him with the blanket. He should pick up a bit since there was a mess. 

*knock*

Now who could that be? "Kageyama-kun, it's me hinata. The others are here too. Please open up"

Oh so it's karasuno's middle blocker, hinata. "We brought you meat buns" tanaka shouts

Iwazumi walked towards the door. 

 

Tsukishima looked at the door. Was the king going to open? He sighed out and decided to take things into his hands. "Tsukki" yamaguchi  whispers 

"Let me through" Tsukishima says 

Hinata was about to retaliate but the look on Tsukishima dared him to do so and then face what would happen. So he simply moved aside. He knocked twice. "Oi king, open up. Come out of your castle. Can't you see it's freezing out here!" Tsukishima comments 

There was a small click. Signaling that the door was opening. Tsukishima took a step back when he was greeted by Iwazumi. Everyone did. "Iwazumi?" sugawara asked 

"Don't call kageyama that" Iwazumi says 

Tsukishima rolls his eyes. "Iwazumi, what are you doing here?" hinata questions 

"I came to visit kageyama" Iwazumi replies bluntly 

"Can we come in and see him?", there was a hint of hope in hinata's voice

Iwazumi didn't want to crush it but he had to tell them that kageyama was asleep. "He's sleeping"

Hinata's smile faded a bit "oh"

"But you can still come in. I made some soup if you'll like to have some. I can see you all came out of your way to see him. It would be rude if I just sent you off" Iwazumi says calmly 

"Thank you Iwazumi" daichi says 

Iwazumi nods. Opening the door wide enough for the team to walk in. One by one, they walked in. Leaving their shoes by the door. Yamaguchi was the last one to walk in. Mostly since he was nervous. When everyone was inside, Iwazumi went over to get some bowls for the soup. "Please come over here. Let's give kageyama some time to sleep" Iwazumi says 

Everyone follows Iwazumi to the kitchen. Everyone except for Tsukishima, who stays behind. He places his bag down on the table. He looks over at the sleeping kageyama. 

Seems like he looked less hostile when he's asleep. All his feature seem to have soften. His eyes were closed, his breathing was steady, and his hair rested perfectly. He must have showered since it seemed wet. Tsukishima crouched down to Kageyama's level. He stroked the other males cheeks gently. 

Soft, just like he always imagined. He set Kageyama's bangs aside. But they seemed to have a mind of their own since they went back to their normal place.

Yamaguchi looked around. He noticed yamaguchi wasn't in the kitchen. "I'm going to the restroom" hinata announces 

"Hinata don't s-"

"Alright, go quickly. Iwazumi is almost finished serving us" sugawara states 

"Can I come with?" yamaguchi asks

"Sure" 

Both hinata and yamaguchi walk off. Yamaguchi wanted to find Tsukki. But he also kind of needed to go as well. "This way" hinata says

The two of them stop when they see Tsukishima next to kageyama. Tsukishima had his hand resting on Kageyama's cheek. "My king, hang on a little while longer. I promise I'll mend your heart. I just want to give you time. Hopefully your feelings for him will fade" Tsukishima whispers

His whisper was loud enough for the other two to hear. They scattered when they saw Tsukishima standing up. "Don't forget that we are here for you, my king" Tsukishima adds. He turns around, ready to make his way to the kitchen

Hinata runs to the kitchen. Yamaguchi right behind him. "Oh. That was fast" sugawara says with a smile

"Yeah well we didn't really go because we are really hungry. Huh yamaguchi" hinata eyes the other male

Yamaguchi nods his head in agreement. "Very hungry"

"Well sit" Iwazumi says

"Where's Tsukishima?" ennoshita asks

As if on que, he walks in with a hands raised. "Here" he replies 

"Where were you?" daichi asks

"Outside. I needed some air. It's too crowded here" Tsukishima states

Yamaguchi and hinata look at one another. They knew that was a lie. But they weren't gonna say

 

 

 


	5. Midnight Stroll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama can't sleep, luckily neither can Tsukishima

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any errors. I typed this in a rush to get it in before the day ended

"This soup is delicious" Sugawara compliments

"I second that" Asahi adds

Everyone indeed like the soup Iwazumi made. Tanaka and Noya were on their second bowl. Daichi made himself a mental note to stop them right after this one. Iwazumi smiled at their compliments. "It's really nothing big" Iwazumi starts,"it's a recipe from my grandmother"

"Grandmas dishes are always the best" Ennoshita comments

Hinata and Yamaguchi looked at each other constantly. They also looked at Tsukishima. What happened back there was rather confusing to them. Didn't Tsukishima hate Kageyama? Why would he say such things like that? Why did he referred to Kageyama as "my king"?

"Iwazumi can I ask you something?" Sugawara asks

"Sure. Go ahead" Iwazumi replies

"Ah thank you. Urm..I believe that Kageyama would confine in you more than any of us. So has he said anything? At all?"

Iwazumi slowly placed his spoon down. Frowning at the words Kageyama said. He wasn't sure if he should or shouldn't tell them. But something deep inside told him to at least say the minimal. "Well he sure isn't taking it easy. The whole thing" Iwazumi says softly

He begins telling them, what Kageyama told him. Some not all. He left out parts that he believed that the should personally heard from Kageyama. While he talked, he noticed that everyone seemed to frown slightly. Especially Tsukishima. He gripped his spoon rather tightly. Taking Iwazumi by surprise. He wasn't expecting Tsukishima to react this way...at all.

Everyone listen to Iwazumi as he spoke. Each frowning at the end. Tsukishima shook his head. Not liking what he heard, at all. "He feels like that he should have seen it coming, that everyone eventually leaves him" Iwazumi says

"When I see oikawa, I'll give him a piece of my mind" Tanaka snarls

"Believe me, I already did that for you" Iwazumi states. He brings his spoon to his mouth. "Besides I don't see how beating oikawa up will help. If anything, it will just make things worse"

"And who said i would allow you two near him in the first place" Daichi says

Tanaka and Noya go back to eating. It was true. Daichi would kill them first before they got a chance to kill oikawa. Sugawara sighs heavily. He twirls his spoon around in the soup. What could he do to help out his young bird? It seemed like Kageyama broke his wing. He was desperate to fly, but the injury is holding him back. Holding him away from his freedom, his happiness.

All he could do is watch as the others enjoyed the sky. "Sugawara, are you okay?" Iwazumi asks. The grey haired male looked to be deep in thought. But somewhere in there, that thought brought a frown upon his face. "Suga", asahi taps sugawara's shoulder.

"Huh?" sugawara looks over at asahi "yes? Did you say something?"

"Iwazumi was asking if you were okay" Daichi says

"Oh..well if I'm being sincere, I'm not okay. When I first met Kageyama, I knew he held some type of troubles within himself. Hearing what he said, what he thinks of himself..it just worries me" sugawara states "whether its because of this breakup or of something else. It's not okay for him to say that about himself"

"We all knew that there was tension between oikawa, and Kageyama. So when I heard he liked him, and that they were dating..it kind of didn't sit right with me. I just found it weird how both of them could put aside this rivarly"

Tsukishima looked up at Iwazumi. He cleared his throat before speaking "what was their rivarly even about? What was it based on?"

Iwazumi sighed out deeply. He wasn't sure if he should or shouldn't tell them. Yes oikawa did something bad but he didn't want to paint his friend as some sort of jack ass. Even though his previous action did set off a few alarms. "Don't speak of this ever, especially to Kageyama. But during our middle school years, Kageyama always stood out. The kid had talent" Iwazumi says

"Don't we know it. Those freak quicks he can pull off with Hinata is impressive" Daichi states

Iwazumi nods his head, "he was some sort of threat to Oikawa. In a way. He filled in gaps oikawa couldn't. I quickly noticed that Kageyama had a thing for oikawa. The way his eyes lit up when he saw him. The way he admired oikawa. But oikawa didn't like him as much. Usually calling him an idiot, shooing him off, or just plain out ingiring him at times"

"If oikawa is the reason why Kageyama calls me a dumbass, I wi-"

"I think that's a bit of my fault" Iwazumi comments interrupting Hinata, "I would call oikawa a dumbass for reasons.."

"As you can see, oikawa has a pretty wicked serve. Kageyama had trouble serving. So he would always ask Oikawa to teach him. Which ended in oikawa shutting him down. One day..oikawa was having a rather bad day. Kageyama approached him, and well oikawa nearly hit Kageyama."

Everyone's eyes went wide open. The reaction Iwazumi was indeed expecting. "I was able to see the tension rise. So I ran towards them. Luckily I was able to stop Oikawa from doing any harm to Kageyama. Ever since then, I have been really cautious when the two were together. I didn't want oikawa to hurt Kageyama. But I let my guard down and well, Kageyama is now paying the price"

"Iwazumi?"

All heads turned when they heard an oh so familiar voice calling fir the older male. Kageyama walked in. His clothes were some what wrinkled, hair all over the place, and he was rubbing his eyes. Trying to adjust to the bright light of the kitchen. "Kageyama!" Hinata cried out in joy 

Hinata? What was he doing here? How did he even get inside? Before Kageyama could even ask slash process what's going on, and ask why everyone was is in his kitchen. Hinata pounces on him. Sending both tumbling down. Kageyama winces in pain. While Hinata simply wraps his arms around his friend. "Hinata you dumb-"Kageyama stopped himself mid sentence. Something warm was staining his shirt. 

"Hinata! Kageyama! Are you okay?" Sugawara asks concerned for the two

"Oi, Hinata" Kageyama says 

Hinata chuckles softly. Sniffling a bit. "Ah I told myself I wouldn't cry" Hinata admits 

He gets off his friend, just enough for him to sit upward. That's when Kageyama got a good look at hinata's face. His eyes were glistening with tears. "Don't ignore me like that bakayama. Your such a jerk. Making us worry for you" Hinata says 

Kageyama looks down at his lap. He lowers his head a bit. Trying to apologize to the other male. Hinata smiles warmly, patting Kageyama on the head. "Group hug!" Nova shouts 

Kageyama raises his head in shock "eh!?!"

And like that, Kageyama some how ended in the bottom of a pile a people. Tsukishima was the only one who didn't get involve into the big pile of people. He didn't see why he should. "Tsukki come in and join us!" yamaguchi laughs 

Tsukishima rolls his eyes, "no. Haven't I done enough by simply coming here against my own will?"

"That's not what you were implying a few hours ago" yamaguchi mumbles 

Iwazumi ruffles kageyama's hair. Making it even messier than it already was. Kageyama couldn't help but feel somewhat happy. A warm feeling built up in his chest. He stayed there. Enjoying the warmth and comfort his friends were providing him. 

He could have never brought himself to ask for help from his team mates. Mostly because he didn't know how, and he felt like they would mock him for being a idiot. But from their actions, and loving words they were slowly proving him wrong 

-

It was now midnight. Everyone was asleep on the floor. Each deciding to spend the night. Luckily, Kageyama had extra blankets and pillows. So each person set up their small bed on the floor. 

The night they spent it talking, playing games, telling stories, eating, drinking, and laughing. Everyone was trying their hardest to keep Kageyama happy. Trying to pull him away from his dark cloud. And it worked. Kageyama was slowly growing into the rhythm. 

Heck, he even smiled. Making everyone blush and sit in complete awe. 

But of course even good things come to an end. And that end being that everyone was tired. Wanting nothing more than to sleep. 

So here Kageyama was, in the living room, wide awake while others were fast asleep. He didn't want to sleep. He was afraid too. He was afraid that oikawa would come into his dream. That the scene would replay but even worse than the previous time.

Each night was the same. He would fall asleep, and dream about oikawa. At first, everything was perfect. Both of them madly in love, happy. But then dark clouds roll in and the nightmare begins. Kageyama sits back and watches as everything replays itself from that faithful day. That's why sometimes he would force himself to stay awake. To help prevent those dreams from occurring. 

"Why can't I get over you?" Kageyama whispers unaware that just three feet away from him, Tsukishima laid wide awake.

He couldn't sleep either. Mostly since he was thinking. Thinking of many things. From himself, to Kageyama, to Oikawa, to the current situation, and everything in between those fine lines. It was slowly driving him crazy. "I should be over you by now. But why am I not? Is it because you were my first boyfriend? My first crush?" Kageyama sighs softly before speaking again "but I'm kinda happy now. Iwazumi came all the way here just to comfort me. Not only that but my team mates did too. Even Tsukishima. I bet he came here unwillingly but the fact he came...I don't know..it kind of gives me a feeling I can't quite explain" 

Tsukishima smiles softly. He sits up, pretending he just woke up. Kageyama notices. He also sits up. "Tsukishima?" Kageyama whispers 

"Oh your still awake?" Tsukishima asks 

"Can't sleep"

"My my my, what could keep our dearest king awake at this hour?"

"Things"

"Right"

Tsukishima puts his glasses on. Adjusting them a bit. "Want to go for a walk?" Tsukishima asks

"At this hour?" Kageyama questions

"What? Don't tell me your afraid of the dark. Don't worry my dear king, I will protect you"

Kageyama felt his cheeks heat up. How could Tsukishima say something like that! He knows that it's was something Tsukishima liked doing, striking a nerve or two, but he couldn't help hut get somewhat flustered. Why? Shouldn't he be mad and retaliating? Yet not words came to his mind. 

Tsukishima smirked slightly. He stood up and put his shoes on. Kageyama followed right behind, obiently. Both walked out of the house. Kageyama made sure to take the house key before leaving. Tsukishima made sure the door was locked. Once he was sure, they began walking.

 The night was beautiful. The stars were shining brightly, and so was the moon. There was no clouds in sight. The air was crisp yet refreshing. 

Kageyama inhales deeply. He's been inside for a while, and having fresh air was magnificent. It actually felt really good. Tsukishima took in the fresh air also. Enjoying it so. Both males walked in silence. One because Kageyama was still somewhat flustered by what Tsukishima said earlier, and two being that they rarely ever talked. Or hanged out...or got along. "Why are you so quiet? It's unlike you to be this silent" Tsukishima speaks up, breaking the silence 

"Well maybe you shouldn't be saying crap like that to me" Kageyama argues 

"What did I do? I was simply asking if you were afraid"

"Uh-hu. Sure you were"

"If your going to argue with me, I suggest you go back to saying nothing at all"

Tsukishima continues to walk forward. Leaving Kageyama behind a bit. Kageyama rushes to the other males side. Trying to keep up. "But thank you" Kageyama says

"Huh? I didn't catch that, come again" Tsukishima smirks 

Kageyama glared right at him. He wanted nothing more than to slap that smirk off of Tsukishima pretty face. "I said thank you!" Kageyama says louder

"Sorry but I can't hear you" Tsukishima says "one more time"

"I SAID THANK YOU!" Kageyama yells loudly 

Tsukishima laughs. Remembering the time he made Kageyama ask for his help. Good memories. At least for him. "Thank you for coming. And walking with me this late at night" 

Tsukishima looked over at the black hair male. Even though it was dark, and there was minimal light, he could still make out the faint blush forming on across Kageyama's face. "Thank hinata. He suggested that we come" Tsukishima says 

"Well either way you still came. Even though I bet, you didn't want to"

"Your right. I didn't want to come. But, I'm kind of glad I did" Tsukishima replies sheepishly 

Kageyama smiles. Feeling quiet happy with Tsukishima's response. They continued their walk in silence. No more words were needed to be said. It felt like they both said enough.

They walked till they reached a small bench. "Let's sit down" Kageyama suggests 

Kageyama runs to the bench. Tsukishima follows right behind. Both of them sat in silence. Looking up at the star filled night sky. "Kageyama" Tsukishima speaks up

"Yes?" 

"[......]"

Kageyama's cheeks were a burning red color. He closed his eyes as he felt arms wrap around him, in a protecting manner.

-

Hinata woke up needing to pee. He used the flashlight on his phone to scan the area. Yamaguchi was to his right, and suga was to his left. Everyone seemed to be sleeping. He should be really quiet then. Slowly, he stands up on his two feet. He flashes the light around.

"Tsukishima?" he asks

Hinata stares at the empty futon. He flashes his light at the direction Kageyama was sleeping. And to his surprise, Kageyama was also gone. "Where did they go?" he asked himself 

-

In the morning, iwazumi left with daichi to go buy some breakfast for everyone. Of course Kageyama offered to pay for it with the money his parents left him. But both males denied him. Telling him how since they offered, they should be the ones paying.

So here they were, waiting for those two to come back with their food. Tsukishima walked down the stairs with a towel around his neck. Drying off his hair. Kageyama glanced up at the male. Smiling somewhat. But also blushing.

Hinata informed Yamaguchi about yesterday. How he didn't find Tsukishima nor Kageyama last night, and how they must have sneaked out. Both males simply watched as their friends shared something. They knew it was there. Mostly because of Tsukishima. 

"How did you sleep yesterday Kageyama?" sugawara asks

"Fine actually" Kageyama replies

Tsukishima takes his seat next to him. "And you Tsukishima?" sugawara asked

"I slept well" Tsukishima replies bluntly 

Sugawara smiled before walking off to ask everyone if they slept well. Tsukishima sat all the way back. Kageyama did too. There was a moment of silence. Tsukishima smirked slightly, "don't disspoint me, king"

"I won't"

"Alright. So tomorrow?"

"At three"

"Good. So you were paying attention"

"Four eyes"

"Tyrant" 


	6. To Say or Not To Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi and Hinata finds themself having a short debate if they should or shouldn't tell their teammates about Tsukishima and Kageyama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this short and really crappy chapter. Please forgive me for it

"Thank you for the food Iwazumi and Daichi" hinata smiles

"Anytime" Iwazumi replies 

Everyone helped clean up. Throwing their trash in a bag so that Iwazumi could three it away. "Kageyama are you almost done?" Iwazumi questions, holding the trash bag

"Oh give me a sec, I just need to finish my milk" Kageyama says 

Tsukishima glances at the male. Kageyama brings the carton of milk up to his lips. Chugging it down. Tsukishima could heard the soft gulping sounds Kageyama made. And not soon after dirty thoughts ran through his head. Forcing him to turn away. Trying to hide his blush. 

With a slight smack of his lips, Kageyama was done. "Finished". Iwazumi smiles. He opens the black trash bag so that Kageyama could toss the empty carton out. "Also wipe your mouth. You hot some milk on the side of your mouth" Iwazumi informs with a laugh

Kageyama nods. Tsukishima was quick to stop kageyama's hand. Taking him and others by surprise. "Your such a slob. Next time drink it all" Tsukishima says

Using his thumb, he wipes the milk off of kageyama's side. Kageyama couldn't help but blush at the action. And the way Tsukishima spoke didn't help the situation. 

Iwazumi blinked mutliptle times. Did Tsukishima just sexualized....what? 

Tsukishima let kageyama's hand fall back to its place. Tanaka cleared his throat. Trying to break the awkward silence. "Well, we should head off" he informs 

"True, we should get going. We don't have any clothes here" sugawara adds

"Oh well thank you for coming. I really appraicate it, I'm sure Kageyama does too" Iwazumi says

"I do. Thank you" Kageyama thanks

He stands up and bows. Earning smiles from everyone in the room. Especially from Hinata. Hinata smiled a smile that reached all the way to his ears. "Your welcome Kageyama!" hinata shouts, opening his arms. Wanting a hug from his friend. But Kageyama being obvious didn't exactly know why his friend was holding his arms out like that.

Hinata seemed to notice this, since he slightly rolled his eyes. He walked over and hugged Kageyama. "What are you doing?" Kageyama asks

"Hugging you. Now hug back" hinata teasingly demands 

Kageyama wraps his arms around the younger. Patting his back slightly. "Are you coming to school on Monday?" hinata asks

"Yes"

"Practice?"

"Yes"

"Are you gonna toss to me?"

"Till your no longer able to spike"

Hinata smiles at those words. Both pulled away from the hug.

Everyone gathered their things. Tsukishima made sure he had everything. Once he deemed he indeed had everything, he swung his bag over his shoulder. "Guess today, it's just you and me. Huh, Kageyama" Iwazumi smiles

Kageyama nods. Actually looking forward to spending some time with his senpai. "Well we are off now. See you Kageyama" Daichi says 

"Call us if you need anything" sugawara adds 

"You better be at the gym on Monday" Tanaka says

"And at school" Noya pipes in

"See you Kageyama", ennoshita waves goodbye while smiling

"Take care you two" yamaguchi says

"Bye!" hinata shouts

Asahi unsure what to say, since everyone already said everything that was needed to, simply waved goodbye with a smile. One by one they walked out. Tsukishima stopped at the doorway. He looked over at Kageyama. Kageyama looked down, blushing. Playing with his fingers. He wasn't sure how to react around Tsukishima due to what he said last night. 

Tsukishima simply smirked. Iwazumi was rather quick to notice. "Bye Tsukishima" Kageyama says, "thank you for coming"

"Sure thing. See you later, Kageyama" Tsukishima says

He waves while walking out. Closing the door right behind him. Kageyama lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "What was that about?" Iwazumi asks

"Huh?" Kageyama asks

"You and Tsukishima. Did something happen? Is there something going on that I need to know about?"

"Urm...not really?"

"Why does that sound more like a question than answer?"

"Because I'm unsure"

"Of what?"

"Of what my relationship might be with him...where it might end up..where we might end up"

Iwazumi looks at the younger male with a rather surprise look. Kageyama looks back. "If this guy hurts you, he is dead. Remember to tell him that" Iwazumi teases 

Both laugh slightly. Then Iwazumi turns serious once again, "but no really, he hurts you like how trashykawa did then he will die"

"Oh"

-

"Why didn't you go earlier?" Tsukishima asks

Tsukishima sighs while rubbing his temple. His brother called asking him to run to the store to go pick up some items. Tsukishima wasn't up to go to places at this hour. But it seemed like his brother had other plans in store for him. "Alright I'll be there in a bit" Tsukishima informs

He hangs up before his brother could even thank him. Yamaguchi along with evrryon else stare at their middle blocker. "Everything okay?" Sugawara asks

"My brother" was Tsukishima only reply

"Oh. What did he want?" yamaguchi questioned

"Wanted me to go to a store to pick up something. Head off without me. I'm going this way" Tsukishima says

Yamaguchi nods. Tsukishima waves goodbye slightly. Walking the other direction. Hinata looks over at yamaguchi. "Want me to walk with you home?" he asks

"It's alright hinata. Thank you for offering though" yamaguchi says

They continue to walk. The third years talked among each other. Tanaka and Noya were goofing off. Ennoshita was in the back, silent. And hinata along with yamaguchi walked side by side. "Should we tell them?" hinata whispers 

Yamaguchi shrugs. Unsure if they should tell the team about Tsukishima private life. He didn't want to ruin his friendship with Tsukishima. He was one of the very few people he called friends. He didn't want to ruin their precious friendship over some gossip. 

"I don't think that would be the best choice hinata. He might get mad of he finds out" yamaguchi whispers 

"He's always grumpy too. It won't make sure a difference"

"Hinata it's called privacy"

"Oh.."

"Hey what are you two whispering about?" Tanaka asks, wrapping an arm around Yamaguchi's shoulder

"Yeah we want in on this. Tell us" Noya adds 

Yamaguchi smiles nervously. Hinata waves them off. "It's nothing really. We were just talking about..Kageyama" hinata says

"What about him?" Asahi questions

"Urm" yamaguchi says 

"He was gone last night" hinata pipes in

"Really?" Daichi asks

Hinata nods his head, "I needed to use the restroom in the middle of the night. But when I flashed my flash light, he was gone and so was Tsuk-"

"Hinata!" yamaguchi half yells

Yamaguchi gave him the look. Hinata blushed slightly due to the embarrassment. He said too much...again. 

The other team members stopped walking. Looking at hinata with wide eyes. "Kageyama and Tsukishima were gone?" Sugawara asks

"Well not gone gone but just" hinata says 

Yamaguchi sighs out. Well this was surely going to mess up his friendship with Tsukishima. "Is there something you two aren't telling us about him?" Daichi question with a slight tone

Yamaguchi and Hinata glance at each other. "We think Tsukishima might" hinata starts

"Like Kageyama" yamaguchi finishes 

 


	7. The Secret Is Out?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata just wanted to vent about his current feelings and situation, he never meant for the whole Nekoma team to know about the possible crush Tsukishima has

The karasuno team stared at the two first years with shocked expressions. Tanaka let his arm slide off of Yamaguchi. "Tsukishima likes Kageyama?" Tanaka asked in disbelief 

"How is that?" Asahi questions

Sugawara clears his throat. He approaches the two first years. "What make you think that Tsukishima likes Kageyama?" he asked 

"Well yesterday when I need to go to the bathroom, Yamaguchi and I walked in while Tsukishima was talking to Kageyama. He told him to wait, that he will mend his heart when the time is right" Hinata spoke

"He reffered to Kageyama as hi king" Yamaguchi adds 

Daichi rubs the back of his neck. Heck if Tsukishima and Kageyama got together, who knows what could happen. Kageyama was their "king" who liked to bark at Hinata. And Tsukishima is a saltier than any ocean on the planet. Those two males don't even see eye to eye. Hell they can barely stand next to each other in a game. "So Tsukishima likes Kageyama" Noya repeats 

He places a hand on his chin. Thinking about how that could work out. He could see it. The two of them being together. But knowing them..they might end up destroying anyone who crossed their path. "Well if Tsukishima likes him, that's great. Kageyama can move on from oikawa" Asahi states 

"I don't know. It's too early for Kageyama to start seeing people again" Sugawara says, "he just got off of a relationship"

"Suga...he literally ended things with Oikawa a week or so" Noya says

"That's too early!" Sugawara argues 

"Suga they don't have to start dating right away. But it would be nice for Kageyama to start looking at other people. He has to move on from Oikawa" Asahi explains 

"We should help them get together!" Tanaka suggests 

"What part of it's too early don't you guys understand!?!" Sugawara yells 

"Hey when you ship it, you go" 

"What the hell is that even suppose to mean Noya!"

-

"So the tall blond guy with glasses likes Kageyama?" Kenma asks over the phone 

Hinata nods. Forgetting that Kenma wasn't actually in front of him. "Yes" Hinata replies 

"I see....I guess that's great?"

"What do you mean you guess?"

"I don't know shoyo....what else do you want me to say"

Hinata sighs dramatically. He flops back down on his bed. Kageyama's happiness mattered to him. A lot. All of his friends happiness matter to him. 

The more he keeps of Tsukishima liking his friend, the more he becomes uneasy. Mostly since Tsukishima is one of the biggest jerks he has ever met in his whole entire life. The first time they met, he literally underestimated them and mocked them. "Shoyo your over thinking this. Whatever happens I'm sure Kageyama won't forget about you" Kenma reassures 

"I'm not worried!" Hinata protests 

"Sounds like you are. I think you might have some type of feelings for him. Even when he was dating Oikawa, you seem to fear losing him" 

"I did?"

Kenma just hums as at reply. "Hey peanut who are you talking too?"

"Leave me alone. And don't call me that" 

"Is that Kuroo" Hinata asks 

"Ah your talking to Karasuno's number ten. Kenma are you seeing him?"

"No"

"What are you two talking about?"

"None your buissness so leave"

Hinata laid there on his bed. Overhearing his friend trying to get Kuroo to leave him alone. But the third year was persistent. Not going down without a slight fight. "It's about Tsukishima" Kenma says 

"What about my tsukki?"

"He was never yours"

"Just like Hinata was never yours, so stop acting like a paranoid boyfriend"

"You li-"

Wait what? Hinata looked at his phone with a flushed face. Was he suppose to hear that? Or... The though of hanging up crossed his mind. But it would be rude to just hang up without saying goodbye. Even if the situation was quite awkward. "Kageyama? He likes Kageyama?" Kuroo asked 

"Who likes Kageyama?" another voice asked

"Tsukishima" Kuroo replies 

Shit! This was bad. Very bad! Hinata only meant to tell Kenma to blow out some frustration. To vent. But now it seems like the whole nekoma team knows. Well now he's a dead man. "Kuroo stop spreading rumors" Kenma yelled 

"It's not a rumor! Hinata wouldn't lie about this now would he?"

"No but t-"

"Silence"

"Sorry Hinata" Kenma apologizes

"It's alright. I got to go...bye?"

"Oh...right..bye"

Hinata hangs up. He's dead. He's dead. Tsukishima is going to murder him. "Gah!!!", Hinata tosses and turns on his bed

Making a mess out of his sheets. Just like he made a mess of the situation. His short breakdown was then interrupted when Natsu opened his door. "Shoyo stop it! Mom's tying to sleep!" Natsu yells

"Sorry Natsu" Hinata apologizes

Natsu closes her older brothers door. Yes, Hinata has done it now

-

Iwazumi finished making dinner for Kageyama and himself. Kageyama helped by setting up the table. Which Iwazumi had to stop him from nearly throwing the table. He shouldn't have said "set the table". After clearing things with the young one, Kageyama understood. He placed the plates down along with the other necessities. Making sure everything was perfect. 

Iwazumi served them both. After saying thanks, they began to eat. Kageyama loves when Iwazumi cooks for him. His food is like heaven inside your mouth. "Shows the food Kageyama?" Iwazumi asks

"Delicious. As always. Thank you" Kageyama replies with a smile

"Glad to hear. Well tomorrow I'm heading off. But I'll make sure to leave you lunch and dinner ready" 

"Oh you don't have to"

"I know, but I want to. I'm your senpai after all"

"Thank you Iwazumi. For everything"

"Any time kiddo" 

Iwazumi stands up. Reaching across the table to ruffle kageyama's jet black hair. Kageyama laughs slightly. After Iwazumi finished messing up his hair, he sat back down. Kageyama blew his bangs out of the way. "You look like a teddy bear" Iwazumi comments 

"Rawr". Kageyama tries his best to do a cute imitation of a cub. Which sends Iwazumi into a laughing fit. Kageyama joins in soon after. Finding himself quite silly. "Your cute tobio" 

Kageyama rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. Iwazumi smiles as a light bush appears. "I like being around you..we should hang out more often" Iwazumi suggests 

"I would like that. But I don't want to take you away from oikawa" Kageyama says 

Then it struck him like a lightning bolt. Not once has he seen Iwazumi call or text oikawa. At all. Normally oikawa can't go an hour without bugging Iwazumi. But he hasn't heard Iwazumi mention oikawa, not even once. "Iwazumi. Can I ask you a question?" Kageyama asks

Iwazumi swallows the water he had in his mouth. "Shoot" Iwazumi says

"Why hasn't oikawa called? He normal calls you every hour or so. But not once have i heard you mention him. Is everything okay between you too?"

"Kageyama"

"Iwazumi please. If what happened is affecting your friendship with him. Then I don-"

"I made the choice Kageyama. He hurt us both. We both need a break from him"

"Oh"

"I do in fact miss him. But he should learn that people aren't toys you can screw over"

Kageyama simply nods. Not sure how to take that. The rest of the time was rather quiet. Mostly since Kageyama felt terrible. He didn't want Iwazumi to stop talking to oikawa because of him. The two were friends even before Kageyama came to the picture. Who was he to interfier with a friendship like that. Even if oikawa hurt him, he didn't want to be the reason for Iwazumi to break off the friendship he had with him. "I see your finished. Go and shower. I'll clean up" Iwazumi says 

"Iwazumi" Kageyama speak up

"Yes?"

"When you leave...please talk to oikawa. I know it's your choice but I still feel like the reason you two don't talk. So please, for me, talk to him. He also needs a shoulder to cry on. He needs an ear that will listen. And arms that will embrace him. I don't wish the worst upon him, even though I feel like I should be swearing his name, I can't seem to bring myself to doing so. Will you please do that one favor for me?"

Iwazumi looked at Kageyama highly surprised. Kageyama smoky fiddled with his fingers. Hoping the other male wasn't mad at his request. 

This kid was too good for oikawa. How could oikawa just cheat on this? This guy standing before Iwazumi was like an angel. He just had his heart crushed down to nothing, yet he still cares for the person who was responsible. 

Iwazumi nodded. Respecting kageyama's request. "For you, anything" Iwazumi confirms

"Thank you". Kageyama bows slightly before leaving to go take a shower. Iwazumi sighs heavily. He behind to pick up the mess that was left behind. Placing the dishes in the sink, and rash in the trash can. 

*ding*

Iwazumi looks over at his phone. Plaster on the screen was 

_One new text_

_From: sugawara_

Why would he text him? At this hour? He clicked on the message to open it. Once he read what was inside, he looked over at the living room. Then back at the screen. So it seems like Iwazumi has to talk to a certain someone now. Because if anything is going to go on, he needs to make sure that this time Kageyama won't get hurt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be were we will start having Tsukishima x Kageyama moments. And oikawa moments as well


	8. A Day Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama agrees to spend a day with Tsukishima

The next day Kageyama walked with Iwazumi to the bus stop. Iwazumi warmly smiled at Kageyama. "Seems like my bus is coming. Well Kageyama this is it. Take care alright" Iwazumi says

"Alright Iwazumi" Kageyama replies 

"If something happens call me. I'm always willing to lend an ear"

"Thank you senpai"

Iwazumi quickly hugs Kageyama. Both males could hear the screech of the buses breaks. The doors open. Those who needed to get off, got off. And those who needed to get on, got on. Iwazumi patted Kageyama's shoulder. "See you, tobio" 

Iwazumi walks up the steps of the bus. He waves goodbye, and so does Kageyama. The doors closes shut. And the bus drives off. Leaving Kageyama there still waving goodbye till the bus is no longer in his sight. A soft sigh escaped his lips. He felt quite lonely without Iwazumi next to him. But he knew that Iwazumi couldn't stay. 

The way back to his house was quite, and rather lonely for Kageyama. He kicked some stones along the way. What was he going to do now? He needed to think up of a plan to get back on track. Plus he had to do all that work he missed those days he didn't show up for class. What a pain. But this is what happens when you fall on your face.

Kageyama reached into his pocket. Taking out his keys. He was approaching his house so it was better to take the keys out right now. To his surprise, he noticed someone was standing right in his doorway. "Who could that be?" Kageyama asked himself 

He sprinted to his house. As he got closer he could make out the blond hair, and tall structure of the male. "Tsukishima?" Kageyama asked out of breath

Tsukishima stood there. He wore a black sweater, a simply whit t shirt, black skinny jeans, and Grey shoes. Tsukishima  turned slightly. Enough to see Kageyama. He walked over to the male. "What are you doing here? I thought that we were going to meet up at three" Kageyama says 

"Well I figured you would have work to finish. So I decided to come early and help you out. Mostly since your a bigger idiot than hinata when it comes to studying" Tsukishima explains 

"Am not!" Kageyama protests 

"Your grades say different" 

Kageyama rolls his eyes. Tsukishima simply smirks. He lets Kageyama pass so that he could open the door. The two of them walk in. Tsukishima closing the door behind him. "So Iwazumi left already?" Tsukishima asks

Kageyama nodded his head. He sat down on the floor. Grabbing his school bag. "Yes, I just dropped him off at the bus stop" Kageyama says

Tsukishima sits next to Kageyama. He watches as Kageyama takes out his work. Which seemed to be quiet a lot. How much homework does his teacher assign? God damn. "Well let's get this over with. Then we can go out" Tsukishima sighs out

He reaches out for one of the papers. Looking it over to see what they were suppose to do. Is was just basic english, along with some math. Not too hard. Well at least for Tsukishima. For Kageyama this was basically hell. Torture even. "Listen up because I am only explaining this to you once" Tsukishima says sternly, "understand?"

"Yes" Kageyama replies 

"Alright. Good" 

\- 3 hours later -

_Dear gods_

_Today I got a grim reminder that the guy I love is_

"So the square root of 144 is 14?" Kageyama asks for what seemed to be the tenth time

_A total idiot_

Tsukishima took his glasses off. Placing them down on the table. He rubbed his temples.  Continugnly  thinking, why him? Out of everyone in the world, why did it had to be him?

Tsukishima took several deep breaths. Trying to calm himself down before he was going to lose it. He put his glasses back on. Adjusting them slightly. He glanced over at the other male. Who simply looked at him with an innocent face. Okay reverse that, Tsukishima can see why it was Kageyama out of all people. 

Kageyama had these moments were he looked absolutely stunning. Then he had moments were he looked like the most precious thing in the world. Tsukishima remembers the time that Kageyama and hinata were fighting. They barley talked to one another. But when their attack worked once again, the way Kageyama lost it. It was so adorable in Tsukishima eyes. The way Kageyama's eyes brightness, the smile on his face, along with his flushed cheeks. 

Tsukishima chuckled at the memory. He could feel a smile forming on his face. Kageyama simply watched him. "What are you smiling about?" he question. Quiet curious as to why the blond male was grinning. "Nothing. Anyways that should be enough for today. Go get ready. I'll pick up this mess" Tsukishima states

"Give me five minutes" Kageyama says

Kageyama stands up and runs up the stairs. Tsukishima can hear the door closing. He stands up too. Picking up all the papers. Neatly placing them inside Kageyama's bag. To Tsukishima's surprise, Kageyama's bag was rather clean. Everything looked neat. There weren't any papers outside their folders, trash, nor anything. "This is surprising. And here i thought you were a snob when it came to neatness" Tsukishima mumbles

Tsukishima places the bag down. He decides to examine the living room more closely. Thanks to everyone, Kageyama's living room was clean. They all picked up the mess that was created by him. Tsukishima picks up a picture frame. In it was a picture of Kageyama with his parents. Kageyama seem to have his mother eyes, and his fathers face structure. His mother looked lovely, with he jet black hair styled in a braid. His father had "buissness" man written all over him. For he was in a suit, hair slicked back, and he wore a face expression that looked like of you talked to him, he would kill you. 

"They are in America" 

Tsukishima looks over at the stair case. Kageyama had a navy t shirt with black jeans. He approached Tsukishima. Smiling at the picture that was in his hands. "My dad got offered a position in an American company. He took my mother in hopes she could make something of herself too" Kageyama explains 

"Why did you stay?" Tsukishima asks

"My parents wanted me to grow up in my homeland. At first i was quiet mad because I didn't want to be alone. But after a while, it was like nothing. I'm actually glad I stayed. They do come and visit, if your wondering. They didn't leave me completely" 

"That's good"

"Should we get going?"

"Yes. Let's go" 

-

Kageyama walked alongside Tsukishima. Both walked in silence. With was okay with them. Considering they rarely ever socialized. Kageyama looked around. Taking everything in. "Where would you like to go?" Tsukishima asks, breaking the silence 

"Want to go check out the sports shop?" Kageyama asks. He points to the direction were the store was. In all honesty this answer didn't shock Tsukishima even the slightest. "Do you ever think about anything but volleyball?" Tsukishima asks

Before Kageyama could even retaliate, Tsukishima was already dragging him towards the store. His hand went from gripping kageyama's wrist, to slowly sliding down to his hands. He interwind their fingers. Grasping kageyama's hand tightly. Kageyama instantly became flustered by the action. 

It felt sort of strange to hold Tsukishima's hand. He only ever held oikawa's hand in such a manor. But now that it's Tsukishima..he can't help but feel both joy and saddens. Joy because this could mean that he could finally move on from oikawa's. But at the same time it was a bit upsetting. Because this meant that he was reaching the point of no return. No return to oikawa.

"Kageyama!" Tsukishima yelled

Kageyama flinched at the sudden outbursts. "I have been calling your name for the past two minutes" Tsukishima informs 

"Oh..sorry" Kageyama apologizes

"Seriously. Anyways, we are here. Let's go inside"

Tsukishima less the way inside. Kageyama walks right behind him. Tsukishima sees this and slightly pulls Kageyama forward. So that the black haired male could stand by his side. The two of them look around the store. Pointing at objects that look cool. And some that they didn't know the purpose for. "Tsukishima look" Kageyama points

Tsukishima looks over to a basket filled with volleyballs. Kageyama lets go of Tsukishima's hand. He walks over to pick one up. Tsukishima should have seen this coming. He approached the basket. "Neat. Isn't it?" Kageyama asks

Tsukishima didn't like the color. Too yellow. It sort of hurt his eyes. The way the light bounced off of it, was to over welling. "It reminds me of hinata whenever he wears orange or yellow. Too bright. How about this one" Tsukishima says

He reaches in to pick a black and blue volleyball. Kageyama examined the ball. It sure looked cool. But he didn't full on like it. He places the ball back. His eyes lit up once they see a particular ball. He reaches all the way in for it. Earning a confused look from Tsukishima. Kageyama takes out a golden and white volleyball. "It reminds me of you" Kageyama laughs 

"Ha ha ha. Since when did I look like a ball?" Tsukishima questions 

"Erm....it was just a joke"

"I know"

Tsukishima smirks. He loved teasing the daylights out of Kageyama. Kageyama simply rolled his eyes. Tsukishima looked at the volleyball he had. Now that he thinks about it. This one reminds him of Kageyama. "I'm taking this " Kageyama announces 

He holds up the ball like it's some sort of medal. "Seems like I'm taking this one" Tsukishima says

Kageyama grins. The two of them hold onto their ball. Continuing to look around the store. Tsukishima didn't always like sport stores. But now he has a reason to. The way Kageyama faces lightens up from being surrounded by all sport equipment was surely a sight. 

After looking around, they head off to pay. Once they paid, Tsukishima suggested they get a small treat. He knew a perfect café that was just three blocks down. They served the best milkshakes, and the perfect slices of strawberry shortcake. But somehow on the way there, they also got caught up on going inside stores that seemed interesting. Even if they weren't going to buy anything, they still went in just to see. Goofing off here and there. 

They went inside a book store, an antique store, and servral clothing stores. While being in one store, Kageyama came across these dinosaur plsuhies. He then remembers what yamaguchi said once

"We watched jurassic park for the firth time. Tsukki really likes dinosaurs. He collects some figurines of them" yamaguchi tells hinata during their break

Kageyama gulped down some water. Feeling really thirsty. Even though yamaguchi was talking to hinata, he still over heard what they talked about. "Shut up yamaguchi. Stop telling everyone about my life" Tsukishima says

"Sorry Tsukki"

Kageyama examines his surroundings. Tsukishima seemed to be looking at some shirts. Great. Kageyama picked out the best looking plushy there was. He didn't know what type of dinosaur it was but he knew it was a dinosaur. 

He made a quick dash to the front of the store. Really not wanting Tsukishima to see him. "Did you find everything you were looking for today?" the girl asks

"Yes" Kageyama answers

"Two dollars" 

Kageyama pays the amount he owed. He thanked the girl for her service. Placing the dinosaur in one of his bags. He feels a strong grip on his shoulder. "Gah!" he screams 

"Kageyama it's just me" Tsukishima says "what are you doing here? I was looking for you"

"Oh well I just saw something that caught my attention. That's all" Kageyama replies

"What was it?" 

"Nothing to important. Let's go. I'm really thirsty"

Tsukishima nods. He reaches for kageyama's hand. Kageyama doesn't pull his hand away. He does the opposite. He also reaches for Tsukishima's hand. A faint blush spreading across his cheeks. He didn't know where he stood with Tsukishima. But after what Tsukishima told him that night, he feels like he has a hint.

-

Tsukishima comes back with their order. He gives Kageyama his banana milkshake. Along with his muffin. "So how are you liking our day out?" Tsukishima asks

"I'm enjoying it. You?" Kageyama asks softly, blushing 

"It's alright"

Tsukishima takes a bite out of his slice of cake. Kageyama tugs on his shirt. He was debating if he should give Tsukishima the plushy. Taking a deep breath, he reached in one of the bags. Taking out the plushy. "Tsukishima" Kageyama speaks 

"Mm?" 

"Here" 

Tsukishima was greeted to a triceratops plushy. He looked at Kageyama. Who was blushing fit shades of red by now. His hands slightly trembling. Giving it away that he was in fact nervous. Tsukishima gives him a gentle smile. He placed his hands over Kageyama's. Kageyama flinches slightly. He looks up at Tsukishima. Who was smiling warmly at him. "Thank you" he says 

Now it was Tsukishima's turn to blush. Kageyama's face lit up slightly. Tsukishima took the plushy from Kageyama. He examined it closely. He was going to take good care of it. He had to. It was a gift from his king. "I'll take very good care of it. Thank you"

-

Iwazumi arrived home. Feeling slightly tired. He wanted nothing but to rest. His eyes went wide open when he saw oikawa leaning against the wall. Looking up at the sky. "Oikawa?" Iwazumi asks

Oikawa titles his head. He smiles once he sees his friends. Standing up straight, he made his way towards his friend. "Hello iwa-chan, did you enjoy your trip?" oikawa asked 

"It was alright" Iwazumi replies

"Nice. How's tobio?"

"Why does that even concern you?"

"Because it can. How is he?"

"Better"

"I want to talk to you"

"About?"

"Kageyama"

Iwazumi gives oikawa a confused look. "I want to fix things with him. The time we didn't talk, gave me a lot of thinking time. I want to apologize to Kageyama. I want to fix us" oikawa says

"Oikawa" Iwazumi says

He was unsure of what to say or do. What brought this all of a sudden? But by the looks of it, oikawa wasn't playing any games. He looked dead serious. "I want to apologize to him. Help me do so", oikawa bows. Waiting for his friends answer. 


	9. Practice Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volleyball games have always been intense. But this practice match puts both teams on edge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really boring chapter. Sorry!  
> It's messy, I know

\- Monday -

Kageyama walked alongside Hinata. School finished so they were making their way to the club room. On their way there, they bumped into Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. The four of them exchanged looks. Kageyama to Tsukishima. Hinata to Yamaguchi. It was awkward for a good two minutes. Till Tsukishima broke the silence. "If we keep standing here like idiots we are going to be late" 

Tsukishima walked forward. Leaving the other three males to walk right behind him. Yamaguchi walked by Hinata. Both shared a worried glance. They prayed that Tanaka and Nishinoya won't make a fuss about the whole thing they told them. Or else they both were dead meat. 

Tsukishima opened the door for the others to walk in. Once he walked in with Kageyama, the room fell silent. Kageyama made his way to his area. So did Tsukishima. Hinata could feel his stomach do multiple flips. And it made him sick. Yamaguchi wasn't any better. Shaking due to his nervousness. He wasn't ready to die in the hands of his bestfriend. Tsukishima put his sports shorts on. Kageyama took his shirt off. Making a few head turn. "Why is everyone quiet?" Tsukishima questions 

"It wasn't me!" Yamaguchi screams

Tsukishima gave the shorter male a confused look. "Are you okay?" 

"Oh yes. Sorry tsukki. I watched a really scary movie last night"

"I thought you hated those?"

"Try new things tsukki"

Yamaguchi took his shirt off. Placing it neatly on the rack. "Ready to go Kageyama?" Hinata asks 

"Calm down dumbass" Kageyama retorts 

"Stingy!" 

Both males make their way put. Tsukishima noticed that everyone seemed to be holding something back. Each looked like they wanted to say something but none did. 

Daichi locked the clubroom once everyone was out. The team was created by Coach Ukai. Just by seeing him, they all knee the drill. Sit down, shut up, and listen. So here they were, sitting on the gym floor. "Alright listen up you trouble makers, expect you Yachi, your an angel, tomorrow we will be having a practice game against Nekoma and Aobajosai. So I want you on your best behavior. Understood" Coach Ukai spoke 

"Osu!"

Kageyama looked down at his lap. Suddenly feeling a bit queezi. "Kageyama I want to speak to you. One on one. Outside" Coach Ukai says, "the rest of you start practicing" 

Kgayema followed Coach Ukai outside. Ukai made sure he closed the door enough for the others not to see them, but enough so that he could see them. Making sure none of them slacked off. "How are you? You missed almost a week of practice" Coach Ukai informs 

"I'm sorry"

"Don't apologize. It's understandable"

"Thank you. I've been okay. The others came by on Friday. So did Iwazumi. I'm doing better now because of that"

"That's good to hear. But will you be able to go tomorrow? I don't want you to feel uncomfortable, Kageyama" 

"In all honesty, I don't think I'm ready. May I sit this one out?"

"Sure Kageyama. It's alright" 

"Thank you. I'm sure Sugawara-san will do a great job tomorrow"

"I think so too. Now let's go back in there. I don't want you to rust up"

Kageyama nodded. Coach Ukai opened the door for the both of them to go in. Hinata instantly made his way over. Holding a ball in his left hand. "What did you guys talk about?" Hinata inquires 

"Nothing dumbass. Just that I won't be going tomorrow" Kageyama replies

"Oh...okay"

"Either way, you'll do great. You better win this"

"I will. I promise!"

-

_New message from Iwazumi_

_From: Iwazumi_

_Are you coming to the practice game?_

......

_From: Kageyama_

_No. I don't think I'm ready to face oikawa_

....

_From: Iwazumi_

_I understand. Hopefully you'll come next time_

_...._

_From: Kageyama_

_Next time, for sure!_

-

The next day, Kageyama watched as everyone was loading their things onto the bus. He helped some. That seemed like the least he could do. "You sure you don't want to come?" Tanaka asks

"Tanaka, leave him alone. He doesn't need to come if he doesn't want to" Daichi says 

"It's fine Daichi-san. I hope you all do great today. Have fun. Make sure to win and not get all the penalty's" Kageyama jokes 

"Don't worry. We will come back as victors!" Noya shouts

"Don't jinx us!" Tanaka shouts 

"Come on everyone. In the bus, now. Or else we will be late" Coach Ukai says 

One by one, they bid Kageyama goodbye before getting onto the bus. Tsukishima was the last one. He took a couple of steps forward. Till he was face to face with the entrance of the bus. He looked over at to where Kageyama stood. No words were needed to be exchanged between the two of them. It was like both already knew what they wanted to say. Tsukishima got on the bus, and the doors closed. Kageyama watched as the bus drove off. "Do your best, kei" Kageyama shouts 

-

"Here we are. Now everyone, I know that some of you are still on edge with Aobajosai captain. But please refrain from doing something dumb. The only thing we could do is win this match like civilazied " Coach Ukai speaks 

"Do your best out there. Let them see how much you have grown. Win this, but also have fun" Takeda adds 

The karasuno team cheers. They exit the bus one by one. Each taking in the new scenery, well not so new. It wasn't the first time at Nekoma High. "Karasuno! Nice to see you made it. Aobajosai High should be here any minute" Kuroo says 

Kuroo scans the small group. Something was off. If his math skills weren't betraying him, the karasuno team was short one. "Is everything alright Kuroo?" Daichi asks

"One of yours is missing" Kuroo states

Kuroo snaps his fingers. Hinata's partner was missing. "Where's Kageyama?" Kuroo asks

"He wasn't feeling to well" Sugawara answers 

Kuroo was about to speak till they heard the oh so familiar voice. "Karasuno! Nekoma!" oikawa shouts 

"Shut up Shittykawa! Don't run!" Iwazumi snaps 

Oikawa runs up with a smile on his face. It soon fades when he sees two things, first being that Kageyama wasn't there, and second being that the whole karasuno team looked ready to kill him. Iwazumi ran up next to Oikawa. Panting slightly. "Where's Kageyama?" oikawa asks 

"He wa-"

"Why should it matter to you whether he's here or not?" Tsukishima pipes in 

Everyone freezes at Tsukishima's word. Oikawa blinks multiple times. So it was true. His hintch turned out to be true afterall. "I see" Oikawa speaks 

Now it was oikawa's turn to backlash. "You wait for me to get out of the picture so you could fill in the gap" Oikawa snarls 

Tsukishima clutches his bag strap. Everyone could sense the tension between them. Did something happen between these two that no one knew? Kuroo made a mental note to tell Bokuto about this. "Its doesn't matter. We will beat you today. Count on it...grand king"

"Make sure to not injury your hand like last time Tsukishima. Or else how will you be able to block all the attacks I come at you with"

"Enough. Shut up crappykawa. We came here to play a friendly game of volleyball" Iwazumi reminds

"I don't plan on being friends with four eyes" 

"Does it look like I care whether or not you want to be my friend?"

"Tsukishima! Sorry you guys. I don't know what has gotten into him" Daichi apologizes 

The three teams make their way to the gym. There was nothing but tension and awkwardness. The first set was going to be Aobajosai high vs Karasuno, then Nekoma vs Aobajosai, and finally Nekoma vs karasuno. The first two teams warmed up. Tsukishima was determined to win this. Oikawa glared holes into Tsukishima's back. "So it wasn't just my imagination back then. You really did have a thing for my tobio" Oikawa muttered 

Iwazumi froze at oikawa words. They were muttered but he managed to catch some of it. "He's no longer yours" Iwazumi snaps 

"Stay out of this. Stop playing heroes Iwa-chan. That usually gets people hurt, even killed" oikawa snarls

"What shit are you spewing now?!"

"Simple. Stay out of my way. Now that I got confirmation I don't need your help on apologizing to tobio"

"Oikawa don't do it"

"Didn't I just tell you to stop?"

"Tobio is my responsibility. In the end I will decide who gets to have him"

The whistle was blown. Meaning the two teams had to shake hands. They did so before taking their place. "I'm serving first" oikawa shouts 

Iwazumi rolls his eyes. He could see that spark in Oikawa's eyes. This meant he had to cover his head. "Everyone cover your head" Iwazumi shouts 

The whistle was blown. Oikawa took a few steps back before tossing the ball up. Using all his might, he slapped it. Sending it flying across the net. Heading straight for Tsukishima. Tsukishima smirked. He moved out of the way. "Out!" he yelled 

And sure enough it was out. "Tsukki!" Yamaguchi panics 

Poor boy was shaking. The loud thud the ball made when it came into impact with the wooden floor scared him half to death. Imagine if it was to actually hit Tsukishima. Oikawa glared over at the blown. Tsukishima gladly returned the look. For the rest of the game, the two males were on each others faces. 


	10. When Sparks Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all started with a playful visit, and ended with a loving kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating. Please do forgive me. I got sick and I just started feeling better. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it :D

Kageyama sat on the living room couch. He decided, since he didn't go to the practice match, he should watch a marathon of various movies. He already finished two comedies, and three horror movies. Which might have made him slightly paranoid. Wrapped around his favorite blanket, and surrounded by his favorite snacks, he watched the movie that was playing. It was another horror movie. He was watching a horror series called Halloween. The movie with the masked serial killer known as Michael Myers. 

"Don't go in there!" Kageyama warned. He tossed some popcorn at the screen. It struck him then that the person couldn't hear him. And that they were indeed going to die.

Kageyama covered his eyes as the person got brutally murdered. He tried his best to not scream. Instead he sleeked comfort from his blanket. "It's just a movie, tobio. It's just a movie" he reminded himself

It eased him down a bit. But want to know what riled him up? A mysterious knock on the door. "Gah!" Kageyama screamed 

He got a bit to worked up, and fell off the couch. Landing with a soft thud. There was another knock, followed by a very familiar voice. "Kageyama!" 

Kageyama got on all fours, his blanket covering the top of him. "Tsukishima?" Kageyama questioned

He put pause on the movie and got up. Taking his blanket with him. You know, for safety reasons. Unlocking the door, he was greeted by the middle blocker of his team. He looked sort of worried. "Kageyama are you okay? You were screaming" Tsukishima says

"Ah yes I'm fine. Just a scary movie" Kageyama replies sheepishly 

Tsukishima scoffed slightly at that. Never in a million of years would he have thought that the great king could get scared of a scary movie. "What brings you here at this hour?" Kageyama asks

"We just arrive. I came to check up on you. Since you were too much a chicken to go and face your ex" Tsukishima says

Kageyama rolls his eyes. He was slightly tempted to shut the door. "But it seems like the king has been screaming his ass off because of a stupid movie" 

Okay, he should close...no slam the door closed. Tsukishima caught on and held the door in place. Preventing Kageyama from closing it. "What movie are you even watching?" Tsukishima inquires 

"Halloween" Kageyama answers 

"Ah yamaguchi is also afraid of that one" 

"Who isn't?"

"Daichi, Noya, Akaashi, Kenma, me"

"...."

"May I come in?"

Kageyama reluctantly opens the door. Allowing the blond male access to his house. He shuts the door right after. Making sure he locked it properly. Not wanting to take any chances. Tsukishima notices the small mess Kageyama has made. Empty wrappers, and coke bottles. A few ramen bowls too. He looks at the screen, and sees the masked killer. "It seems like someone died. The sister, right" Tsukishima says

"Yes" 

"She shouldn't have walked into that room"

"I know right!"

"Why are all horror movie characters stupid?"

"They all can't be like you tsukki"

Both males freeze at kageyama's comment. Kageyama could feel the blood rushing to his face, turning it pink. He didn't mean to call Tsukishima by his nickname. The nickname only Yamaguchi calls him. "What did you just call me?" Tsukishima asks 

Something about Kageyama calling him "tsukki" sent shivers down his spine. And once again Tsukishima found himself thinking some inappropriate thoughts. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to call you tsukki..it-it just happened!" Kageyama panicked 

Tsukishima approached the other male. Making him quiver a bit. Thinking that he might have ticked the other male off. "Tsukishima I'm s-", Kageyama halted when Tsukishima placed a kiss on his cheek 

"Eh!?" Kageyama asks flustered 

A soft blush was also visible on Tsukishima cheeks. The two of them just stood there. One slightly shocked, while the other was simply a blushing mess that was trying to keep their composure. "Sorry" Tsukishima breaths out 

He was about to walk but Kageyama stopped him by grabbing onto his jacket. "It's...it's okay. I kind of" Kageyama trailed off, feeling slightly emberassed 

"You kind of what?" Tsukishima asked

"I-i kind of........"

Kageyama was feeling slightly brave a few seconds ago, stopping Tsukishima from leaving, but the look Tsukishima was giving him sent that bravery running. Tsukishima turned around fully. Forcing Kageyama to let go. He got closer to the black haired male. "Spit it out Kageyama" Tsukishima says 

Kageyama could feel his face heat up even more. It feels like his heart it going to explode. All these feelings, and thoughts were rushing through his head. Clouding his senses. "Tobio" Tsukishima says softly

This surely catches kageyama's attention. Kageyama looks up at the golden eyes. "Yes?" he asks softly

"May I?"

Kageyama gives the other male a questionable look. Wondering what he meant by that. But after Tsukishima leaned in a bit more, he got the hint. Kageyama nodded gently. He could feel his whole body shake. His shaking caused him to slip from the couch resthold. Not wanting to completely fall back, he grabbed onto Tsukishima. But that didn't help much. He fell back on the couch, taking Tsukishima down with him.

Well ain't this awkward and.....awakard. Tsukishima had to hold himself up with his hands. He looked down at the blushing mess known as Kageyama Tobio. A small smirk appeared on his face. "King, I simply wanted a kiss. But it seems like you want to get down to it" Tsukishima teased

"Shut up" Kageyama mumbled

Tsukishima let out a small laugh. With one arm holding him up, he use the other to gently crease Kageyama cheek. Kageyama closed his eyes gently. Enjoying the soft touch. When he opened his eyes, Tsukishima was leaning in. Kageyama closed his eyes once again. Raising his head slightly, trying to meet Tsukishima half way. 

Their lips soon met. Both couldn't deny that there was surely something there. They could feel it. Kageyama raised his arms up. Wrapping them around Tsukishima neck. Tsukishima pushed Kageyama fully down. 

 _His lips are softer than I imagined._ Tsukishima could feel a faint blush creep onto his face. 

Both pulled away at the same time. Opening their eyes only to meet each others. Royal blue met golden brown. Tsukishima smiled lovingly at the Kageyama. Sending Kageyama into another blushing mess. "Kageyama, I l-"

Somewhere in all this, Kageyama tried to sit up slightly. Only to end up pressing play on the movie. And Tsukishima's heartful confessions was interrupted by screams of agony. "Ah!" both males screamed 

Tsukishima lost his balance, and ended up falling completely on Kageyama. Sure the middle blocker wasn't that heavy but he still crushed Kageyama somewhat. "Tsukki get off" Kageyama whined 

Tsukishima obeyed the wish of his king. Getting off of him and onto his own two feet. Kageyama fumbled with the remote. Pressing the pause button once more. Well that surely ruined the moment. "Well that was...interesting" Tsukishima rubs the back of his neck

"Yeah..it was" Kageyama says 

The two stand in silence. Kageyama breaks that silence by laughing slightly. Sure it ruined the moment but it was funny. He never heard Tsukishima scream, not even once. But today he did. Tsukishima also laughed a bit. Because come on, it was slightly funny. "So" Tsukishima says

"So" Kageyama mimics 

"You sure are something king"

"Now where haven't I been told?"

The two males laugh shortly. Tsukishima leans down to quickly peck Kageyama. "I should head home now. I'll see you tomorrow, my king" Tsukishima says

"Alright tsukki. See you then" Kageyama replies 


	11. Finally Moving On?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama finds himself slowly cutting oikawa out of his life

That night Kageyama stayed awake. Partly because of his paranoia thanks to those movies, and also because of the kiss he shared with Tsukishima. It was sweet, caring, loving. There was something there. He felt it. The last time he felt something like this was when he was with Oikawa. 

Oikawa. Hm. He hasn't thought about him lately. Mostly because he forced himself to look the other way. Oikawa was his first boyfriend. His first everything. Well almost everything. Kageyama looked up at his ceiling. Many thoughts rushed through his head. Leaving him wide awake.

Kageyama went back to the kiss. A slight blush spread across his face. He gently touched his lips. It felt like he could still feel Tsukishima lips on his. And it was a magical feeling. A feeling that made his heart race, and stomach turn. Tsukishima. Now he was the guy he always bickered with. Both would insult one another, and simply get in each others faces. Kageyama would call him things as lamp post, telephone pole, microphone stand, four eyes. While Tsukishima would simply call him king. Knowing it very well ticked Kageyama off. 

When did the blond catch feelings for him? Kageyama thought back. But nothing ever came to mind. Maybe its because he was too oblivious, or too focused on volleyball and yelling at hinata to even notice. 

Either way he loved how Tsukishima was gentle with him. Sure he was still a jerk at times, but its sort of different now. Tsukishima would use "king" as an insult, but now he uses it more like a cute nickname of some sort. Before he wouldn't care about Kageyama's state (at least he didn't show it), but now he cares deeply about how the setter was feeling.

Kageyama let out a sigh. His thoughts wondered back to oikawa. But they were very short. Before oikawa was the only person he could think of. Him cheating was the only thing that he stressed about. In other words, Kageyama only thpight about oikawa, and his own self pity. 

But now his thoughts were about Tsukishima. His touch, scent, features. It was all him now. Tsukishima seemed to have made his way into his heart. Kicking oikawa right out of it. Tsukishima was the one who picked him up when he fell the hardest. Kageyama can't believe this all started because of that night. Kageyama wonders what would have happened if Tsukishima hadn't been awake, hadn't gone with him to walk, hadn't said those words that made Kageyama feel something.

"Tsukki" Kageyama whispered 

Kageyama reached out for his phone that rested on the nightstand. He sat up fully. Simply staring at the black phone that he held. 

Kageyama unlocked it. To his surprise it was on Oikawa's profile. Wow Kageyama must have fell deep if he contsetnly checked the page to see what pictures he posted and such. When Kageyama clicked on one of the photos of oikawa with his new girlfriend, he didn't feel much. Well he felt some sadness. But not like before. Before he would cry and simply torture himself with things he wasn't suppose to. 

Now, he simply smiled softly. "I guess it's truly over, oikawa-san" Kageyama whispered 

Kageyama was done with this. Done asking himself why. Done with crying. Done with asking himself what he could have done to change the outcome and keep the other male by him. He was done. 

Oikawa might have hurt him, but he thought him something. Every brakeup dose. It teaches you something. And you decided whether you want to learn from it or not. 

"Goodbye oikawa. Please do treasure her. Don't play her" Kageyama whispered

This was him finally moving on. Finally letting go. 

Kageyama pressed the button on the top of the screen. 

**Unfollow this user?**

**Yes**

It hurt slightly. But this was for the best. The future looked bright. Ant he thought of that made him smile. Because not only was he finally over his previous relationship but also because he had someone who loves him. Someone that wanted to be his everything. 

_"Kageyama" Tsukishima speaks up_

_Kageyama looked over at Tsukishima. The moon providing enough light for him to see the other male. Tsukishima took a couple of steps forward. "I will make sure you fall in love with me. I may have not been your first, but I'll make sure I'm your last" Tsukishima says_

_Kageyama could feel his face heat up. He noticed that Tsukishima wasn't joking around. He looked dead serious about what he said. "Tsukishima w-"_

_"I like you Kageyama Tobio. And I want to be your boyfriend" Tsukishima says_

_That's when Kageyama could feel a warm arms embrace him. Something Kageyama has hen longing for. "Please give me a chance to prove to you my feelings for you" Tsukishima pleads_

_"A-alright" Kageyama says_

_"Tomorrow at three?"_

_"Tomorrow at three"_

Kageyama smiled at the memory. At first he simply thought Tsukishima said those words just to make him happy. He was made well aware how hinata and everyone was bugging him about Kageyama not being present. Driving the blond male slightly made. 

Kageyama simply thought that Tsukishima was doing this so that he could be happy, go to school and what not, so that everyone could finally stop moping. But Tsukishima proved him wrong. He really did like him and wanted a chance. And Kageyama was more than willing to give their newly blooming relationship a chance. He wanted Tsukishima to be his very last. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fact that people are actually reading, and commenting on this really makes me happy. Thank you all for the support! I really do appricate it. To show you all how much I appreciate you guys, I made another chapter. And don't worry i am still keeping my promise of making that Oikage story :)


	12. Can I Trust Him?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama knows he has some issues, and he just hopes he can find it in himself to believe in Tsukishima more

"Kageyama there's a really cute blond asking for you" a girl says pointing towards the door

Kageyama blinks in confusion. He stands up from his seat, and walks over to the door. When he opened the class door, Tsukishima is there. Holding his lunch bag. "Care to have lunch with me?" Tsukishima asks

"Lunch with you?" Kageyama asks

"No with Hinata. Of course me" 

"Ah. Let me grab my lunch" 

Kageyama races back inside, and grabs his own lunch bag. He then walks out. "I found this nice space up in the roof" Tsukishima says

Kageyama follows Tsukishima up the stairs. Eating on the roof sounds nice. Tsukishima opened the door to the roof. Both males walk to a shady corner. Tsukishima was glad that no one took that place. He really wanted to enjoy a nice lunch with Kageyama. Tsukishima was the first to sit down. Patting the space next to him. Signaling for Kageyama to sit next to him. Which Kageyama did. "Nice place huh?" Tsukishima asks

"Yup" Kageyama replies

The two open their lunches and start eating. Kageyama looks around at the other people who were there with them. They all seemed to be minding their own buissness. Which sent a wave of relief over Kageyama. He wasn't still fully comfortable with being seen alongside Tsukishima just yet. 

Tsukishima took out his phone along with a pair of earphones. He plug them in. "Here" Tsukishima hands Kageyama one of the ear buds

Kageyama takes it and puts it on. "Any request?" Tsukishima asks

"Surprise me, music freak" Kageyama teases

"Alright but don't complain later"

Tsukishima pressed play on one of the songs. Allowing the soft tune to start playing. Kageyama actually found himself liking it. "Want to try some of fishcake?" Kageyama asks holding out a piece for Tsukishima to eat 

Tsukishima smiles. He opens his mouth, allowing Kageyama feed him the piece. Which tasted delightful. "How was it?" Kageyama asks 

"Delicious" Tsukishima replies

"I should cook for you next time. Iwaizumi showed me a few r-"

"Your going to cook for me already?"

Tsukishima smirked slightly. Kageyama blushed and looked away. "Shut up" Kageyama says

"You dug yourself into that one" Tsukishima replies

Kageyama scoffed. Even though it was true. He stood up and looked at Tsukishima. "I'm going to get something to drink. Want anything?" Kageyama asks

"Some water would be nice" Tsukishima replies

"I'll be back" 

And like that Kageyama ran off to the vending machine. Leaving Tsukishima to chuckle slightly. Loving how cute Kageyama could be. The way he was so easy to tease, and the way he easily became a blushing mess. Tsukishima found it cute. He went back to eating his food. After seven minutes he began to worry. Where was Kageyama? What's taking him so long? He should be here by now. The vending machine isn't that far. "Maybe I should go look for him" Tsukishima mumbled

He placed his food down. "Um excuse me"

Tsukishima looked up to see a girl. She had soft brown hair, and hazel eyes. She didn't dare to make much eye contact with him. And Tsukishima could see that she was blushing rather madly. "Can we talk somewhere more private?" she asks shyly 

Tsukishima followed her without saying a word

-

Kageyama ran up the stairs. Not wanting to leave Tsukishima waiting any longer for his water, and him. He took a bit of extra time since the vending machine wasn't working. So he had to go to another one. Kageyama ran up the last flight of stairs. "Tsukishima Kei....I like you!" 

Kageyama froze at those words. He nearly dropped the things he was holding. Tsukishima had his back to him. And he was blocking the girl with his enourmess height. Kageyama hid behind the corner. Simply listening to the confession. "Please accept my feelings"

Tsukishima looked at her. She looked up at him. Hoping he would feel the same way. Sadly Tsukishima didn't. He let out a soft sigh. "Say something, please"

"Sorry but I don't feel the same. Someone already has my heart. Sorry" Tsukishima says

"I understand" the girl says

She excuses herself and runs off crying. Passing by Kageyama. Kageyama watches as she runs off. He felt guilty. Tsukishima could have had a great, and beautiful girlfriend like her. But he is in the way. He should go and hand Tsukishima his water, then leave. He took one step forward. Bumping into someone. "Oh there you are" Tsukishima says

Kageyama look up at the other male. "I was wondering where you ran off too. For a minute i thought the king found me unworthy" Tsukishima says 

"Uh sorry the vending machine wasn't working so I had to go to a different one. Here's your water" Kageyama says pushing the water bottle towards Tsukishima 

"I uh have to go somewhere. I just rembered that I have some things to take care of. See you" Kageyama blobs out

Before he could leave, Tsukishima held him back. "What's with the hurry all of a sudden? I thought you agreed to spend lunch with me" Tsukishima argues 

"Well I have things to take care of! So sorry! Now let go!" Kageyama yells

"No! Something's wrong! I can tell. What's wrong?"

"Nothing! It's nothing!"

"Seems like there is something!"

"Well there's not!"

"Kageyama!"

"Why do you even care!"

"Seriously? You asking me that! Kageyama are you stupid or something!"

"Yes! Stupid for agreeing to this!"

Tsukishima gulps harshly. Kageyama soon takes it in, what he had just said. Tsukishima looks away. Dropping his water bottle. The sound echoed through the hallways. He let go of Kageyama. "Ts-"

"Go. I'll see you later" Tsukishima answers rater bitterly

Kageyama looks down. He runs off. Where to? Somewhere far from here. Tsukishima watches as Kageyama runs off. His heart ached. "Damn it!" Tsukishima kicks over a trash can, then walks away 

-

Kageyama stops running. Panting slightly. He should be far from Tsukishima. He should be okay. After catching his breathe, Kageyama lets everything set in. Tears stinging his eyes. The look on Tsukishima's face. He looked hurt. Gosh Kageyama was stupid. He lashed out, and hurt Tsukishima over something so small. 

"Kageyama?"

Kageyama turns to see sugawara. Sugawara sees how the younger seemed to be in some sort of pain. This made him dash over. "Kageyama what's wrong?" sugawara asked in a worried tone

"I think I screwed up" Kageyama replies

"How?" sugawara asks

Sugawara less them to an empty space. There Kageyama tells him everything. From the midnight walk, to the kiss, and confession. Sugawara listens closely. Wrapping an arm around Kageyama to bring him some sort of comfort. By the time Kageyama told him about the confession, he was in tears. Sugawara frowned at the reason why Kageyama acted like he did. "It just took me back to oikawa. I'm slowly moving on from him. But that just hit home. I bet that that's how it started with Oikawa. A girl confessing to him. And well, the thought of Tsukishima doing the same just" Kageyama says 

"Your worried that Tsukishima might end up doing the same?" sugawara questions 

Kageyama nods, wiping some of his tears away. Sugawara wipes some off with his thumb. "Those girls are beautiful, intelligent, nice, caring, amazing. They are everything I'm not" Kageyama cries 

"No Kageyama. Don't say!" sugawara says 

"It's tr-"

"No it's not Kageyama. None of it is. Your amazing in your own ways. Your intelligent, handsome, and caring. Even if you don't see it, we do. If you were truly a horrible person like you think you are, there would be a big chance that daichi wouldn't allow you on the team. But here you are. Your our setter. Your our intelligent setter. Your a whole different person from middle school. Kageyama don't deny it. Because that is the truth. Your an amazing person. And what oikawa did, seemed to have pushed you off a bit. But Tsukishima isn't oikawa. Tsukishima is someone who looks ready to love you. Ready to treasure you. You just have to trust him" sugawara says 

Kageyama holds onto sugawara. Sugawara allows Kageyama to do so. Wanting nothing more than for his little bird to feel some comfort. "Tsukishima won't hurt you. He knows better. And I'm sure Iwaizumi would destroy him if he does so" sugawara says playfully 

Kageyama giggles "I guess so"

"Your slowly getting there Kageyama. But one day you will be there. And I believe Tsukishima will be standing by your side" 

"You think so?"

"I know so. You'll also have Hinata, Iwaizumi, me, and the others"

"Thank you sugawara" 

"Anytime"

Sugawara hugged Kageyama. Kageyama closed his eyes gently. 

But the two males were unaware that Tsukishima overheard everything. He looked up at the sky. He needs to show Kageyama that he's the only one. That he is the only one Tsukishima wants. "Seems like I still have some work to do. But that doesn't matter to me. As long as I could have you, I don't care how long it will take for you to fully trust me. In the end it will be all worth it" Tsukishima whispers 

He then walks away. Thinking of ways to reassure Kageyama of his love for him. 


	13. Believe In Me Believe In Us

Today was a running day for karasuno. They walked over to their usual place. "Everyone stretch. I don't want any of you to sprain an ankle or hurt yourself in any way" daichi says 

And like that, they all began to stretch. Kageyama felt a bit awkward being around Tsukishima. Thanks to the little fight they had, it felt weird now. Kageyama made sure to stretch somewhere that was far from Tsukishima. Sugawara noticed. "Ah young love" he mumbles with a smile

He walks over to the team captain. Whispering something into his ear. Daichi stares at the two first years, before averting his attention to Sugawara. "You sure?" daichi asks

"Yes" suga states 

"Alright then"

Daichi clears his throat. Grabbing everyone's attention. "Okay let's get to this. Today we will be doing this run differently. You will be pared with a person, and the two of you must run together. No one goes ahead, and no one if left behind. Understood? You and your partner will run four laps" Daichi says 

He could hear everyone groan. Which he shots them all a glare. They all stopped right after. "I'll pair you guys up" Daichi adds

He goes around and pairs everyone up. When Kageyama say that Hinata got paired with Yamaguchi, he wonder who his partner was going to be. The only ones left were Sugawara, tanaka, ennositha, daichi, and....Tsukishima. Oh no. Kageyama internally began praying that his partner won't be Tsukishima. He would die if that was the case. Things were still awkward. "And Kageyama your partner will be" daichi says 

Daichi pretends to pond over who Kageyama's partner will be. He did just like Sugawara told him. Kageyama felt himself tremble slightly. "Your partner will be.......ah Tsukishima!" Daichi says 

"Who?" kageyama asks

"Me you idiot" Tsukishima says approaching Kageyama 

Diachi now noticed what Sugawara told him. Kageyama seemed to want to oppose of this. "Is that alright with you Kageyama? Or is there a problem?" Daichi asks

Tsukishima raised a brow, "is there a problem?"

"No! I mean not at all" kageyama replies 

"Great. You two will be right after Sugawara and I" daichi says 

"So the last ones?" Tsukishima asks

"Yes"

Tsukishima glanced over at Sugawara. Oh he knew things Sugawara didn't. Like how Sugawara doesn't know that he over heard everything. And knows that this is just an elaborate scheme to get kageyama and him to make up. "Come on, they started running" kageyama speaks 

The two of them run off. Kageyama made sure he was just an inch ahead. Not wanting to get too close to Tsukishima. The first lap was rather quiet. Neither of them saying a single word to each other. The second lap was still the same. No talking. Simply running. 

Although Tsukishima does wonder how kageyama has so much stamina. Unlike him, he was already starting to feel tired. By their third lap, Tsukishima couldn't hold it in any more. He reached out, grabbing kageyama by the back of his shirt, and pushing him into the trees. Kageyama felt when his back hit the tree trunk. He flinched slightly. "Kageyama" Tsukishima breaths out

Kageyama looks up at the taller male. Only to have Tsukishima kiss him. Kageyama was left in shock. The kiss didn't last long. Just as quick as Tsukishima kissed him, was as quick as the male pulled away. "Kageyama what happened early today?" Tsukishima questions 

"Nothing" kageyama replies 

"Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not lying!"

"You sure about that?"

"Yes"

"Liar"

Kageyama glared up at the male. Tsukishima shook his head. He rubbed his temples slightly, before looking at kageyama. "If this is going to work, tobio. Then you need to trust me. You need to believe me when I say that I only have eyes for you. You need to believe in us. Or how else can we be together?" Tsukishima says 

"Today...a girl confessed to you. Didn't she?" kageyama says 

"Yes but that doesn't mean anything to me"

"To me it does. Because knowing that there are people who are so much better than me, going after you..it hurts. And it reminded me of oikawa"

"Kageyama, if you haven't noticed. I'm not oikawa. Don't compare me to him. He may have hurt you but I won't"

"He said that-"

"Kageyama please! I really do want to be with you! But how can I when he still lingers in the back of your head! Forget about him! Focus on me! On us!"

Tsukishima sighed. He gently placed his head on Kageyama's shoulder. "Do you not want to be together?" Tsukishima asks. He felt somewhat defeated. Kageyama shouldn't feel like he should worry about other people taking him. Tsukishima should be the worried one. Could he really compete against oikawa? Does kageyama still have some type of feelings for the guy? The more Tsukishima thought about it, angered him. Frustrated him. Upset him. Will he ever be enough for kageyama?

"No. I do" kageyama replies after a good moment of silent. His answers was sweet yet bitter to Tsukishima. It simply fed more of Tsukishima hope. The hope he didn't know whether to believe himself. You can look up at your hopes and dreams. But they can easily shatter and dissapear as well. And right now, Tsukishima didn't fully understand if his hope was actually rising or on the verge of being shattered. With a shaky sigh, he spoke "Then trust me. I know it's easier said than done but try" 

"......alright....tsukki" 

Tsukishima smiled gently. He lifted his head and kissed kageyama on his cheek. Kageyama did the same too. "Come over today. We can spend a nice evening together" Tsukishima says, creasing Kageyama's cheek. Like if he was the most precious thing in the world.

"Okay". Kageyama wraps his arms around Tsukishima. Tsukishima does the same. Both stay like that. Both enjoying each others warmth. "Tsukki"

"Yes king?"

"We should go"

"Why?"

"The others. Running. Remember?"

"Oh right" 

Tsukishima lets go. He leads them out. Kageyama was the first to run. Tsukishima followed. How ironic that this is how this whole situation felt like to Tsukishima. Kageyama was his dream that was escaping, and Tsukishima was trying his hardest to catch it. 

As tiring as it was, someone once told him that no matter what happens, he should never give up on his hopes and dreams. And that was what kageyama was to him. His dream. Tsukishima wasn't about to let kageyama slide from him. Not now. Not ever. Because kageyama was his hope for a better, and brighter future. "Tsukki run faster! Daichi said that we have to run at the same speed" Kageyama says 

"Then stop running and wait for me" Tsukishima replies

Kageyama kept running.

-

Iwaizumi rarely ever did one of those "I want to die" jokes. Mostly because he didn't want people to think there was something wrong with him. When there wasn't really anything. But right now, he perffered death than being around Oikawa. He didn't fully forgive him, but he was going to keep his promise with Kageyama. 

The more he thought of it, the more it made sense what Kageyama told him. Maybe oikawa also even needed someone to talk to. Even if he was the one who cheated. Iwaizumi never really got solid answers as to why the male did what he did. And why he picked a fight with Tsukishima during the practice match. Oikawa never really scared him. But that practice match even made Iwaizumi shiver in fear.

The way he solemnly threaten him to stay out of this. Which Iwaizumi was still ticked off by. How dare oikawa threaten him like that for simply asking "what's wrong?". Hell that little bastard should have been touched that Iwaizumi even asked, even after being mad. But no. Oikawa just had to go off on his own, and start a fight with the first year blocker. 

Speaking of Tsukishima. Iwaizumi wondered what that blond blocker was doing. It was clear that he has feeling for kageyama. From what hinata, sugawara, and the grape vine told him. It was slowly becoming news within the schools. How? Well Akaashi called him after speaking with Tsukishima. Saying something about Tsukishima liking kageyama. Iwaizumi asked him how did he even know? Was it because of Tsukishima telling him personally?

The answer was yes and no. Something about kuroo overhearing hinata telling Kenma about Tsukishima liking Kageyama. And of course, kuroo being kuroo, he told bokuot and others. Iwaizumi wasn't one for gossip. But when it involved precious tobio, he wanted to know everything. From who the hell started it, to what the gossip is about. If it was a bad gossip, Iwaizumi always made sure he put a halt to it. Like hell he was about to let those start rumors and gossip about kageyama like that. 

Akaashi also told him how Tsukishima and Kageyama kissed. This obviously sent Iwaizumi into a small panic. Saying that he thinks its a bit early for kageyama to like someone. Especially Tsukishima. Knowing how salty that guy could be. And also wondered why kageyama never told him. 

But pushing that aside, Iwaizumi was trying his hardest to make sure oikawa never got a hold of said news. Last thing he needed was oikawa blowing a fit. 

But atlas life just hates Iwaizumi at the moment, that Oikawa heard the news. And he was marching over to Iwaizumi. "Iwaizumi!" oikawa called

Oikawa glared at the male in front of him. While Iwaizumi simply stared blankly at oikawa. "What do you want shittykawa?" Iwaizumi asks

"Is it true?" 

"What is?"

"That Tsukishima likes kageyama!"

"Why does that even matter to you whether or not he likes him? Last time I checked, you and tobio weren't an item. Leaving him available to whoever actually loves him, and won't break him like you did"

"I fucken knew it! Should have known it was him"

Iwaizumi raised a brow. This scene seems oddly familiar. Wait, the practice match. Oikawa was about to leave. But Iwaizumi stopped him. "Oikawa wait!" iwauzmi says 

"What is it?" oikawa asks 

"What do you mean you knew it? Back at the practice match, you and Tsukishima were up in each others faces. But it wasn't because of tobio not being there. It looked like you two already had some type of rivalry going on" 

Oikawa jerked his hand away. He looked at his friend before speaking. "I got into a fight with him" Oikawa admits 

"What?! When?" Iwaizumi asks

"One day at Karasuno. I went to go visit kageyama. But Tsukishima came. Things got heated. It ended with him saying that he didn't understand why kageyama was with a guy like me"

Oikawa sighed deeply. Rubbing the back of his neck. "If you want to hear the answers to your questions, then follow me. But I will say this, I won't allow tobio to be with him. I'm going to get him back. And no matter what you tell me, it wont stop me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm going to revise a few chapters (especially the last three) because I feel like it's all over the place. And also i hate being sick. It makes it really hard to concerate on the story because every minute I'm either coughing or sneezing. Have a great day!


	14. I Don't Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa tells Iwaizumi about the fight he had with Tsukishima Kei

"I guess since you actually followed me home, you want to hear about the little argument i had with four eyes" Oikawa says. He inserts the key to his house. Iwaizumi holds onto his bag strap. He follows Oikawa inside. "I'll get you some tea with those short bread cookies you like. Wait here" Oikawa says 

Iwaizumi nods. He sits down on one of the couches. Looking around, he spots some very familiar picture frames. Standing up to go see if they are what they are. Iwaizumi picks one up. Surely enough, it is what he thought. A picture of Oikawa and Kageyama. Kageyama looked so happy by his side. Stupid Oikawa, Iwaizumi thought to himself. 

After six minutes, Oikawa comes in with a tray. He hands Iwaizumi his cup, then takes his own. "Even after you hurt him you still have pictures of him?" Iwaizumi questions

"Is it a crime to?" Oikawa shots back

Iwaizumi narrows his eyes, "no but I still don't see why. You don't deserve to even have such a memory of Kageyama. Besides your with someone else. Imagine her coming over and seeing that? Wouldn't it cause for concern?"

"No, because I dumped her"

"Funny Oikawa. Very funny. What you simply toss people aside once they bore you? What did tobio get boring? Did you needed some type of thrill that he wasn't giving you?"

"Stop acting like you all high and mighty Iwaizumi. Who are you trying to impress? There's no one here. Only me and you"

"Whatever. Now tell me about your fight with Tsukishima. I'm sick of chasing after you and getting no results"

Oikawa scoffed slightly. Taking a small sip from his drink. He glances over at his friend. Who is simply staring at him. Waiting for him to speak. "Alright then. Let me tell you about my little encounter with Tsukishima Kei"

-

Oikawa glared at the blond middle blocker. Never has Oikawa felt this jealous before. Mostly since no one dared to step in, knowing that Kageyama was taken by the Grand King. But for some reason Tsukishima Kei seemed to be rather bold. As he was currently flirting with Kageyama. 

What made Oikawa mad was the fact that Kageyama wasn't even pushing the male away. No, instead he played along. Whether it was by laughing, or yelling out a remark to an "insult" from the blond. This has been going on for as long as Oikawa can remember. And it was ticking him off. 

"Tobio-chan can you come over here? I need your help" Oikawa says

Kageyama leaves his little group, and runs over to Oikawa. Helping him set up the nets. "Tobio-chan, what's your relationship with the tall blond blocker?" Oikawa asks, tying one of the knots 

Kageyama looked utterly confused. Maybe it wee because this question came out of the blue or he didn't know why it even mattered. Kageyama glanced over at Tsukishima. Who was talking to Hinata. Well teasing him about his height. "Tsukishima!" Hinata cried 

"Ah sorry, I missed you mouth. Maybe I need for go a bit lower or you simply need to grow" Tsukishima says, nudging the tip of the water bottle into hinata's cheek

"He's a team mate" Kageyama replies

"A team mate?"

Kageyama nods his head innocently. Obviously Oikawa wasn't going to get farther than this. His boyfriend was painfully oblivious to the situation. 

Tsukishima looked over at Kageyama and Oikawa. He smiles at Kageyama, who was currently tying the net strings together. Oikawa can used Tsukishima staring. So he made sure to give him a rather clear hint that Tobio was his. He leaned over to place a sweet kiss on tobio's lips. Forcing the other to become a blushing mess. 

Okay, that hurt Tsukishima. He has had a crush on Kageyama for a while now. Reason as to why he never made a move, was because he made a complete jerk of himself when he first met Kageyama. Since then it was obvious Kageyama chose death over being any where near him. 

But Tsukishima wasn't going to give up easily. He slowly started building trust with the other male. Which wasn't easy. Considering how hot head the other could be at times. 

Either way, Tsukishima still found something in Kageyama that he liked. He wanted nothing more than to have him by his side. Sadly, he was with the guy who had an ego the size of brachiousaurus. Like honestly, that guy seemed to have his head so far up his ass at times. And that ticked Tsukishima off. 

"I love you tobio-chan! _**My**_ beloved tobio!" Oikawa exclaims loudly enough for Tsukishima to hear. He wasn't even looking at Kageyama when he said those words. He was looking at Tsukishima the whole entire time. 

Kageyama gave Oikawa a confused look. "Oikawa-san...why are you screaming? I'm right here. And everyone is looking at us now" Kageyama says 

Sure enough, everyone was. Daichi shook his head. While sugawara chuckled nervously before taking a sip from his drink. Iwaizumi walked over and whacked Oikawa in the back of his head. "Don't yell inside the gym shittykawa! And don't embarrass tobio either" Iwaizumi orders

"Ow! Why are you hitting me in front of tobio!"

"Because he deserves to know how much of an idiot you are"

"Hopefully he will dumb your ass" Tsukishima mumbles as he walks past them with Yamaguchi 

This went unheard by the three other males. But Oikawa heard. Oh he heard what that blocker said. "Come again?" Oikawa asks

"Huh?" Tsukishima asks

"Did you say something?"

"No. Why would I? I have nothing to say to you"

And like that Tsukishima walked away with Yamaguchi. Oikawa could feel a vain pop due to how angry he was. Iwaizumi looked over at Tsukishima. So did Kageyama. They shrugged it off. Iwaizumi did so because he didn't fully know the guy, and Kageyama because he knew that was how Tsukishima talked time to time. 

The coaches called for practice to start. Everyone took their place. Oikawa was the first to serve. He had to calm himself down. Not wanting to mess up his serve so early. "Nice serve Oikawa!" Iwaizumi says 

Oikawa tosses the ball up, signaling the start of the game.

 

 

 

After the first practice match ended, everyone was let lose for a short break. Kageyama sat down on the wooden floor, out of breath. Oikawa'a team won in the end. They were so close though. Maybe the next set. "I'm going to get some air" Tsukishima says

Daichi nods. Allowing the male to go out. Oikawa takes notice. This is his chance. "Iwa-chan I'll be back" Oikawa says

Iwaizumi being to caught up in catching his breath, simply nodded. Oikawa set his stuff down. He then proceeded to walk out right after Tsukishima. Once outside. Oikawa looks around. Where is that guy? 

In the corner of his eye, he sees Tsukishima walking back to the gym. Oikawa walks up to him. Tsukishima notices, and halts. The two were face to face. No words were needed to be said to know that this encounter wasn't going to be pleasant. "Can I help you?" Tsukishima asks bitterly

"Yes you can actually. Stay away from tobio" Oikawa replies with just an equal bitter tone

Tsukishima scoffs at that. Earning a glare from Oikawa. "Why should I? He's my team mate"

"And that's all he will ever be to you, a team mate. Nothing else"

"Jealous aren't we grand king"

"I'm warning you four eyes. Stay away"

"My name is Tsukishima. Not four eyes"

"I. Don't. Care"

"Then it seems like we are on the same page, because frankly i don't care about what you have to say. Your wasting my time"

Oikawa being fed up with Tsukishima, kicked him down. Tsukishima landed on the floor. "Your a waste of space. Stay away from my property" Oikawa snarls 

Tsukishima stands up. Anger bold inside him. "Kageyama isn't an item! He's a person! Don't dare talk about him like he's some sort of objecf!" Tsukishima snaps 

Tsukishima punches Oikawa across the face. He could feel himself tremble with anger. But he knew he should hold back. If anyone was to come out and see them physically fighting, both would be in big trouble. And Tsukishima wasn't up for that. "Did you just hit me?" Oikawa asked. He wiped the corner of his mouth. Checking to see if there was any blood. Sure enough there was. 

Tsukishima glared at oikawa, "Iwaizumi is right, you really are a crappy guy. Your so full of yourself that I pity you at times. Heaven knows how far your head is up your ass. Talk to me once you pulled it out. If you can even reach that far in"

"Why y-"

Tsukishima moved out of the way. Avoiding a punch from oikawa. "I have met a lot of pricks before, but you sir are a fucken cactus. You don't deserve Kageyama. He's too good for you. I have seen how things like these play out. How guys like you are. After having your fun, you toss the person aside. Like yesterday news. Well Oikawa Tooru, if you hurt Kageyama, let me just say that I won't let you slide. Because no one hurt my king"

Oikawa laughs mockingly "your king? When was he yours? He's mine! Your nothing to him! Don't get your hopes up too high Tsukishima. Cause last time, your own brother dissapointed you. Would hate for that to happen to you once again"

"You should know about dissapointment. Your the biggest dissapointment I have ever come across"

"You better run before I kick your ass"

"Ha! Don't make me laugh. I could out run you for sure. You and your fucked up knee wouldn't be able to catch up to me. Heck I can step on you" 

Before oikawa can retaliate, both males could hear their names being called. "Tsukki where are you!"

"Crappykawa where did you run off too now!"

"Guess like this got cut short. See you next time shittykawa" Tsukishima says

Tsukishima flips oikawa then walks away. Oikawa glares at Tsukishima's back. "Stupid guy" oikawa mumbles

And like that they both know very clearly they they don't like each other, and never will. 


	15. Stay The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kei's mother has never seen Kei smile so brightly than when he's next to Kageyama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for leaving you all without an update. I think I'm finally better now. So thank you for waiting :)  
> Here's a new chapter. Enjoy :D

Kei's mother sat down at the dinner table. She was awaiting her sons arrival along with his friend, Kageyama Tobio. A small smile formed on her face just from the thought. Kei told her that he was bringing over a friend, and asked if he could stay the night. When asked who this friend was, she was surprised when her son didn't mention Yamaguchi but instead Kageyama Tobio. Just at the sound of his name, made a small smirk form. 

Kei was actually expecting a ton of questions. But he was also surprised when his mother answered with a full on yes. Which was weird since his mother always asked a million questions about who ever he was going to bring home. 

Once her son hung up. Mrs. Tsukishima nearly squealed with joy. She knew very well who this Tobio person was. Thanks to Akiteru, Yamaguchi, and a bit of snooping around. 

Akiteru once came home claiming that his brother liked someone. And that someone was a team mate. Of course a mother doesn't just jump to conclusions....well a handful don't. She was one of them. She took his word into consideration. She first needed to verify it was true, before saying anything at all.

A week later, she was cleaning Kei's room. Not that there was much to clean. Her precious Kei was a neat, and organized person. He did have a few papers here and there. But nothing to big like Akiteru. Who had his crap all over the floor. 

Mrs. Tsukishima grabbed some of the papers, and placed them where they belonged. Ones that looked like trash, she tossed away in the bin. Deeming it clean, she made her way to the door. Till the tip of something red that laid under her son's bed caught her attention. She walked towards it. Kneeling down right in front. 

"What do we have here?" she asked herself 

She grabbed the red tip. In all honesty, she was thinking it might have been a condom. Kei's father did recently give him the talk. So maybe this was something of the lesson. To her surprised it was actually a red enveloped that looked crumbled up. She opened it up and took out the paper that was inside.

A soft smile formed on her face as she read the letter. It was a confession. A love letter. Directed to a Kageyama Tobio. "Aww my little Kei has a crush" she cooed 

This was a keeper. Definetly. She was slightly hurt though. Her own son didn't even tell her. Then again she could see why. Gays weren't treated right. Not to mention she has heard various stories of kids that came out to their parents, only to have them be abused later. She once even heard that a boy killed himself because he couldn't take it. It hurt her. Knowing that there were parents out there like that. They should be the ones dying, not the children. 

But back to the point. The next day, Kei brought over Yamaguchi. They were going to have a sleep over. Of course Mrs. Tsukishima was well acquainted with Yamaguchi. He was her son's best friend ever since they were children. He would come around often. And of course she took a liking for him. 

She waited for Tsukishima to go up and shower before asking Yamaguchi questions. "Hey Tadashi" she says 

"Yes Tsukishima-san?" Yamaguchi asks 

"By any chance do you know a Kageyama Tobio?" she questions 

"Ah Kageyama-kun. Yes, he's one of our setters. He's in the same team as Kei and I" 

"Ah I see. Does Kei treat him nicely?"

"Erm...well they got off on the wrong foot at first but they seem to he doing better"

"Eh!? Why didn't they get along?"

"Well Kageyama-kun was known as the king of the court. It's kind of a diss. And well Kei would always call him king to mock him. And Kageyama would always retaliate"

"Oh I see"

So her son developed feelings for this guy despite the name calling and crap. She needs to talk to him about treating people properly. Even if they are a pain in the ass. "But they are better now. Kageyama tosses to him perfectly. Kei even tutors him, to help him get better grades. He doesn't want Kageyama to fail any classes. Even though he says otherwise" Yamaguchi says 

"Oh. By any chance do you have a picture of this Kageyama Tobio?" she asked 

Yamaguchi looked at her with disbelief. Almost looking confused as to why his best friends mother was asking such a question. He nods his head. At the begning of the year, each sport team takes a group picture. Yamaguchi happened to have his in his binder. He slips it out of the front. Then hands it to Tsukishima-san. 

"Which one?" She asks 

Yamaguchi points to Kageyama, "Number nine. Kageyama Tobio" 

Bingo. So this is who her beloved Kei liked. She could see why. Kageyama was a charmer. "Was he mad on this day?" she asks 

Yamaguchi laughs, shaking his head "he looks like that most of the time"

"Mm. Well I hope someone comes along and makes him smile" 

And like that was how Mrs. Tsukishima found out about her sons crush. 

"Mom, I'm home! I also bought those things you wanted" Akiteru calls, making his way to the kitchen. His mother greets him with a warm smile. Thanking him for going out and buying the things she asked for. Which were chocolates, roses, a strawberry short cake, a bear, and other things. "Why do you need this?" Akiteru asks 

"Oh I don't need this. This isn't for me" she says

"Then who?"

"Your brother"

"Why would Kei need these things?"

"Because he is bringing over Kageyama for a sleep over"

Akiteru looked slightly confused, "isn't he Kei's team mate? Why would Kei need this if its a sleep over. These looks like things you bring for a date"

"Because Akiteru, your brother likes him. And we are going to help him confess"

"Ah I see. I was wrong then"

"About?"

"I knew he liked a team mate, but I didn't think it was Kageyama. I honestly thought it was Yamaguchi"

"Well I guess it's always the person you least expect" 

Their conversation was cut short when they heard the front door open. "Mom! I'm home! I brought a friend!" Kei calls out

"Seems like he left the boy part out" His mother teased, "Kei honey I'm in the kitchen"

Kei looked over at Kageyama. Kageyama looked uneasy. This was his first time at Tsukishima's house. It was nerve wrecking. What if he said the wrong thing? What if he made a fool of himself? Why did he agree to this. Kei must have noticed him panicking, since he placed a sot kiss on his cheek. "Come my king, let me introduce you to my mom" Kei says 

Kei lead Kageyama to the kitchen. There he saw Tsukishima's mother. She had soft blond hair, and beautiful hazel eyes. She greeted him with a warm smile. "Hello mom, this is my friend Kageyama Tobio. Kageyama this is my mom" Kei introduces them to each other 

Kageyama holds his hand out. Kei's mother can't help but to smile at how cute and shy Kageyama was. She shook his hand. "Nice to meet you. Please make yourself at home" she says

"Thank you for having me" Kageyama bows 

"My pleasure. My my my Kei. Your friend sure is cute" 

"Mom" Kei says, cheeks tinted pink 

Kageyama could feel his cheeks heat up. "Ah thank you" 

"Akiteru can you please show Tobio to the living room" she says sweetly 

Akiteru knew what his mother meant by that. He knew very well that she wanted to talk to his brother privately. "Come Kageyama, I have this awesome game I would love to play with you"

"Oh okay. Urm tsuk-erm Kei", Kageyama looks at the blond male. Almost like asking for person to go off with his brother to the living room. Tsukishima blushes slightly. He clears his throat before speaking. "Why are you looking at me for king? Do as you please, your majesty" Tsukishima teases

Kageyama wishes he could punch Tsukishima then kiss him. That idiot was making him a blushing mess infront of his mother. Like he couldn't make things any more obvious. Akiteru dragged Kageyama to the living room. Leaving his mother and brother to talk. Tsukishima looked at his mother. He noticed her grinning like crazy. "So Kei, mind telling me who Tobio really is?" she asked 

"He's a friend" 

"Don't lie to me, Kei. I know you have feelings for the guy"

"Eh!? Says who? Akiteru is full of-"

"It's a mother instinct you could say. Now kei sweetheart why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I thought you were going to get mad and be dissapointed in me. You always talk about wanting to see us grow, get married, and have children"

"Aw kei. As your mother, I will love you no matter what. I don't care if your into guys or girls. As long as your happy so will I"

Tsukishima could feel himself smiling at his mother words. He quickly embrasses her. She smiles, and hugs him back. After a good minute, she pushes him slightly. She picks up the bag from the table. Then hands it to kei. "What's this?" he asks, looking at the bag

"Just a little something. Make good use of it alright. And no funny stuff. Save that for when your older" 

"Mom!" 

"I'm just saying. You know boys and their hormones"

"Even so Kageyama isn't ready for that. Especially after what happened"

"What happened?"

"Long story"

"I have time"

Kei knew he wouldn't get out of this any time soon. He quickly told her about what had happened. Between him, Kageyama, and oikawa. She stood there and listened. Not even interrupting once. After kei finished telling her everything, she looked at him. "Don't hurt this guys alright, kei. I didn't raise a heart breaker, I raised a good boy. So please don't hurt him, or else we will be having a talk" his mother warns 

"Test me mom, that's the last thing I want to do. I have had a crush on him for a while now. I miserable when he was with Oikawa. Seeing him with someone else hurt. It felt like I was being tortured. When I saw oikawa with that girl...I felt angry. I had so much rage in me. I wanted to punch him for doing what he did. But I couldn't. That feeling only grew more once I saw how broken Kageyama looked" 

"After that I swore to make Kageyama smile again. I can't stand seeing him like that. I would rather have my obnoxious idiot tyrant king. It fits him better than silence" 

Kei's mother smiled. She ruffled her sons hair. "That's my kei. Now go on. Your king is waiting. I'll make a royal dinner for you two" she teased

Tsukishima nodded his head. He thanked his mother for the small treats, then went to go find his king. Kageyama was playing with Akiteru. "No i won't let you win!" Akiteru says 

"To bad. I'm almost at the finish line" Kageyama says 

Both were tying to make the other get of course. Tsukishima couldn't help but laugh. In the end Kageyama won. Akiteru sighed and placed his controller down. "I lost to a freshman" he says, dramatically placing an arm over his face 

Sending Kageyama into a laughing fit. "His royal highness has beaten me" Akiteru adds 

Akiteru kept on acting like they were in some sort of dramatic opera. Making Kageyama laugh harder and harder. Poor guy even started crying. "S-stop! I can't! It hurts" Kageyama laughs 

He holds his stomach as it ached. "What's with all the-oh" 

Kei's mother stops when she sees Kageyama smiling brightly. His laugh was sweet and genuine. Tsukishima was at lost for words. Kageyama finally stopped, and so did Akiteru. The two of them smiled at one another. "Ah Kei, when did you come?" Kageyama asked

"Just now. Come, let's go to my room. Unless you want to stay down here" Tsukishima asks 

"Well I would like to destroy you playing this game" Kageyama says 

Tsukishima smirks at that. He has beat Akiteru at that game many times. So beating Kageyama should be easy. "Is that challenge?" Tsukishima asks

"Perhaps" 

"Oh your on king"

Akiteru hands his brother the control. Tsukishima selects the new game button. He sits down on the floor right in front of his brother. After picking their player, the game begins. Akiteru watches them play. Occasionally cheering for Kageyama. "Go Kageyama! You can do it!"Akiteru cheers

"Shouldn't you cheer for your brother?" Kageyama asks, eyes not leaving the screen

"He can manage without me" Akiteru teases

"At least you know that I don't need you" Tsukishima adds

"Hey!" 

The two continue to play. In the end Kageyama won. Leaving Tsukishima dumbfound. How could he have won? He was ahead. When did the male pass him? This wasn't fair. "I won!" Kageyama cheers

"I guess you did" Tsukishima says with a grin

-

"Boys it's time for dinner!" 

Akiteru, Kageyama, and kei go running to the kitchen. Kei's and Akiteru's father arrives shortly after. When he arrived home, his wife called him over to talk. She told him about Kei and Kageyama. Clearly stating that if he had a problem, to tell her now. He was taken back by what his wife told him but understood that they had no control over what kei felt. He agreed to give it a shot. Mostly saying it to please his wife. If anything, kei gets his ways from his mother. And that says a lot. If kei was salty now imagine how icy his mother was when tested.

All of them sat at the dinner table. Kei sat right next to Kageyama. Making him smile and his nerves ease. It was quite intimidating being in a new environment he didn't know. Thankfully kei was there to ease him down. It was quiet for a few. Then Kei's mother started talking. She asked simple questions to get to know Kageyama better. Even Kei's dad asked questions, and started a conversation with him. He was slowly starting to like him. 

"So your parents work over seas?" Mr. Tsukishima asks

"Yes" Kageyama replies

"Well your always welcomed here. If you want a home cooked meal, or simply want to spend time with kei your most welcome to come. You'll always be greeted here with open arms" Kei's mother says 

"I couldn't. I don't want to be a burden" Kageyama says 

"A burden? Never. My boy if you want to come simply for the sakes then come. You aren't a burden at all. We can even spend some quality time together. Think of me as your second father" 

Kageyama couldn't help but to smile at that. He nodded is head. "Alright. Thank you so much for your hospitality" 

"My my king. What a surprise"

"What is?"

"You can use such a big vocabulary word in a sentence properly"

"Well I do have a good tutor"

Tsukishima blushes slightly, "eat your food"

Everyone laughs at that. It was rare to see kei flustered like that. Everyone could tell that kei looked happier being next to Kageyama. The way he looked at him, smiled at him, and treated him. It was all filled with love. Nothing could make them happier than knowing that kei has found someone he dearly cares about. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update Tophets Gehenna along with A Joke Of Confession tomorrow


	16. A Text From An Ex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally delete this chapter and had to rewrite it. I seriously forgot half of the things I wrote so I improvised a bit
> 
> Sorry for the delay

It was now morning. The sun shone brightly through Tsukishima's window. They early morning rays were hitting Tsukishima right in the face. Making the blond grunt in discomfort. Next time he'll close the blinds. Not all the way but enough to shield his face from the sun. 

All those thoughts were pushed aside once he got a glimpse of Kageyama. The raven haired male was sleeping soundly next to him. His hair was sticking out in all different directions, and his bangs were messy as well. Tsukishima's eyes wandered lower. Kageyama had his lips slightly parted. The room was so quite that Tsukishima could even hear Kageyama's soft breathing. 

Tsukishima couldn't help but to imagine waking up like this every single day. To a beautiful day where the sun is shingling brightly as it is now, and having Kageyama sleeping next to him, looking even more peaceful than when he's awake. Waking up to his gentle breathing, and extra warmth that he provides. The only thing Tsukishima sees different in his dreams is them being older and happily married to each other. That would be great. Beyond belief even. 

He knows they have school today and that his mother will call them down for breakfast anyminute now. But Tsukishima just wants time to stop for a few. He wraps his arms around Kageyama. Bringing him closer to him. Kageyama stirs in his sleep. He snuggles up against the warmth he was now being provided with. Tsukishima rests his chin onto of Kageyama's head. 

They stay like that till Tsukishima's door opens slightly. Tsukishima turns his head around slightly to see it was his mom who opened the door. She smiled brightly at him. "Breakfast is ready sweetie. Come down when your both ready" she says 

"Alright. Thanks mom" 

His mother smiles while nodding. She exits the room, slowly closing the door behind her. Tsukishima turns back to face Kageyama. How should he wake him up? Should he kiss him? Maybe shake him a bit? Or maybe he could push him off the bed. While the last one sounded a bit tempting, he went with his first option. He began placing soft kisses all around Kageyama's face. Kageyama slowly opens his eyes. "Tusk-"

His sentence was cut short by Tsukishima kissing him. It was a gentle, loving kiss. Tsukishima pulled away grinning like an idiot. "My mother made us breakfast. Hurry and change" Tsukishima says 

Kageyama nods his head. The two of them sit up, then jump out of bed. Kageyama walks over to his bag. Fishing out his school uniform. He should get change in the restroom. Right as he turned to go to the restroom, Tsukishima decides it's a perfect time to take his shirt off. "Tsukki!" Kageyama exclaims 

He instantly covers his face with his school unfirom. Tsukishima turns to stare at him. Soon laughing after seeing how Kageyama reacted to him being shirtless. Kageyama lowered the piece of clothing that covered his face. He glared right at the blond. Tsukishima kept laughing. Kageyama could feel his face heat up of embarrassment and because of being flustered. 

Tsukishima look at him once again. He was able to catch a glimpse of those deep royal blue eyes he adored. "Why are you getting so emberassed about this? We always change in front of each other back at the club room. You don't seem to have a problem back there, so why here? Is it because we are alone? In my room, where these a bed not far from where you standing?" Tsukishima teases 

Kageyama felt a shiver go down his sine. Just the simple thought of what Tsukishima said right now did things to him that weren't suppose to be. At least no yet. It's still early for those types of activities. "Mph besuz e w-"

Kageyama's words came out more like a muffled speech than actual words. Tsukishima simply stared at him. Trying to decipher what the other just said. "King use your words. I didn't understand anything you just said right now. Speak up" Tsukishima states 

Tsukishima takes a few steps closer to Kageyama. Kageyama doesn't notice because he doesn't dare to look at Tsukishima shirtless. He already had a hard time doing it while Tsukishima had a shirt. And now that he was half naked right in front of him felt like he was being somewhat tested. Slowly he set the clothing down, away from his face. At this point the blond male could see how badly the other was blushing. 

He would comment on it but refrained from down so. Knowing that the raven haired male was emberassed enough. "Well maybe because before we weren't....you know...doing this....liking.....being together?" Kageyama says 

"That sounded more like a question than an actual answer king"

"..."

"Are you unsure of where we stand with each other?"

"..."

"Kageyama we have kissed how many times, and heck we even slept in the same bed. If that doesn't speak "I'm dating you" or "i want to date you" I don't know what will"

"Oh."

"Your pretty dumb Kageyama. But I still love you. Your my idiot, and I wouldn't want it any other way"

"Put a shirt on you look ridiculous"

"First of all, that doesn't make sense. Second, we are both guys. There is seriously nothing to hide. Thief isn't the first time you have seen me without a shirt and trust me it probably won't be the last time either" 

"Put on shirt damn it!"

 

 

 

-

 

 

Right after breakfast Kageyama thanked Mrs. Tsukishima for the nice meal. She smiled brightly at him. Saying things like "anything for you tobio" and "I'm pleased to hear you enjoyed it". He even offered to help her with some of the dishes. She washed and rinsed while Kageyama dried them clean. Tsukishima threw the trash away, and cleaned the table. After his mother deemed they have helped enough (mostly since they needed to get to school on time) she dissmised them. 

Tsukishima had his bag downstairs and ready to go. Kageyama forgot his upstairs. He could already feel the blond giving him the look. "I'll get my bag, quickly" Kageyama says 

"Hurry up king. If you can't tell we don't have a chariot so unless you want to be late, hurry" Tsukishima states

Kageyama nods his head. Spiringting towards the direction of the staircase. He runs inside Tsukishima's room. Grabbing his bag along with the other things he needed. All he was missing was his phone. Now where could that be? Kageyama starts looking around. Adrenaline was racing through him, that and a bit of fear, while he desprately searched for his phone. They were on a tight schedule. With only half an hour to make it to school on time. 

Where could it be!? Kageyama could sense the other impatiently waiting for him down below. Just as he was about to call quits, he sees his phone resting on Tsukishima's table. Kageyama lets out a sigh of relief. He quickly takes it. 

Pressing down on the power button, his screen lightens up. His previous smile or victory was downgraded to a frown. Possibly even a shocked expression. There on his phone was a notification. Not just any notification, but a notification by the one and only, Oikawa Tooru.

It seems like he made a new account or borrowed someone else's. Hesitantly, Kageyama tapped on it. Opening up the new chat. 

 

From: ??

Hello Tobio-chan! ~

It's me, Oikawa. Let's hang out. I want to settle what happened. Believe it or not but I actually miss you. And I want to fix things. Today sound good?

 

Kageyama stood there. Frozen. He just stared at the screen. Silently cursing everything. Why? Why! That's all that kept racing through kageyama's head; why?

Why did Oikawa miss him even though he was the one who cheated? Why now does he decide to show up? Why try to fix something that obviously can't be repaired? Why now that he is slowly settling in with Tsukishima?

Kageyama found himself debating whether he should or shouldn't tell Tsukishima about this. Something deep inside him didn't want to go and inform the blond male. What if things get complicated? What if Tsukishima thinks that he still likes Oikawa and pushes him away? What if? 

All of a sudden Kageyama wasn't feeling well. His stomach was making multiple turns. It wasn't till he heard the door slam open, when his stomach stopped flipping. There by the door stood Tsukishima. "Are you coming or not?" Tsukishima asks

Tsukishima notices the phone in Kageyama's hand. He could make out that the other male was indeed on a messaging app. Leaving against the door frame, he looked at Kageyama. Kageyama avoided eye contact. Locking his phone then shoving it into his pocket. "Hinata?" Tsukishima asks

Okay this lying this was going to be easier than Kageyama expected. He gave a simply nod before heading towards Tsukishima. "He's just being a dumbass....like usual"

 

 

-

 

"So I was thinking about doing this new technique. Want to try it out?" Hinata asks. He nearly shoved the paper right into kageyama's face due to his excitement.

Kageyama takes the paper from him, and examines it. It looks fairly simple. Simple enough for a dumbass like Hinata to understand. "Are you sure you can even try something like this? You know, you being a dumbass and all" Kageyama jokes

Hinata glares right at Kageyama. Snatching the paper from him. "Not funny Kageyama" Hinata huffs 

"It's true"

"Is not!"

"Is true"

"Is not!"

"Is t-"

Their playful argument was cut short by a loud vibration. Kageyama early fetches his phone out of his pocket. Hinata takes this chance to tease his best friend, "whose texting you?"

"None of your business Hinata" Kageyama mumbles 

Kageyama nearly chokes on his own saliva once he sees who texted him 

 

From: ???

Tobio-chan!!! I know you read my message, why aren't you replying? :(

 

Hinata catches how Kageyama was thrown off guard. Another buzz.

 

From: ???

Kageyama Tobio it's not nice to leave people on read

 

Another buzz 

 

From: ???

Tobio-chan plz answer. I know your there 

 

"Kageyama-kun are you alright?" Hinata asks 

Kageyama brushes off the unwanted feeling in his gut. He locks his phone before putting it back in his pocket. "I'm fine" Kageyama replies 

"Sure doesn't look like it"

"Hinata!"

"Fine fine. Anyways, I see your spending some time with Tsukishima. Mind telling me what's that about?" 

Hinata already knew about it. But Kageyama didn't know that he knew. "There's nothing going" Kageyama lies 

It was obvious that neither Tsukishima nor Kageyama knew about the others knowing their little secret. Kageyama only knew that Sugawara knew. Because he discussed with him about the troubles he was facing. "Sure there isn't. I see the way he lo-ouch Kageyama I'm going to go bald!"

"Then go bald you dumbass!"

 

 

-

 

 

 

Oikawa looked at his screen. He sent ten messages yet he got no reply from the other male. Iwaizumi wishes he could go over and slap that phone out of Oikawa's hand. But knew better than to do so. "He's not going to reply" Iwaizumi states 

Oikawa sighs. Dropping his hands down to his sides. "I thought you agreed to staying out of this Iwa-chan"

"Doesn't mean I can't state the obvious. He's not going to reply"

"Fine. Then I'll personally go over there myself"

"Oikawa Tooru don't you even dare"

"Watch me"

"My fucked god!"

Iwaizumi slams his locker closed, and chases after Oikawa. In hopes he could stop the idiot from ruining something so fragile as Tsukishima's and Kageyama's relationship.

 

 

 

 

 

-

 

During practice Kageyama couldn't help but to steal glances at Tsukishima. The male brought out some tape with him. Most likely for his fingers. Kageyama look around the gym. Everyone else was already practicing. Yamaguchi borrowed Hinata for a moment. Leaving Kageyama there alone. 

Kageyama took a deep breath and approached the blond male. Tsukishima raised his head up high enough to see Kageyama coming towards him. "Need help?" Kageyama asks, pouting to the tape in Tsukishima's hand 

"Do you even know how?" Tsukishima asked. His eyebrow raised.

Kageyama shook his head. Earning a small laugh from Tsukishima. "But I can try" Kageyama states 

Tsukishima looks at the male infornt of him. Kageyama simply stood there, volleyball in hands. With a sigh, Tsukishima held out the tape for Kageyama to take. In all honesty how bad can this possibly end? There could be no harm to this. 

Kageyama's face lightens up once Tsukishima hands him the white wrapping tape. He sets the ball down. Then takes the roll of tape. Tsukishima extends his hand so that Kageyama could start wrapping his fingers and nails. 

The others around them took a notice. They each slowed down just enough to make it look like they were still practicing even though they were staring at the two first years. Kageyama gently wrapped Tsukishima's fingers. His hands gently shaking in the process. This was bad. Really bad. Both of them knew.

Tsukishima had to hold in his snarky comments, and laughter. His boyfriend had no clue on how this work. He was just wasting tape now. Tsukishima was tempted to snatching the tape, and excusing himself. But how could he do that? Kageyama was thing his hardest. Plus it was rare for Kageyama to initiate something. So he let him be. Instead he cracked a smile or two whenever the other male would look at him for approval. 

Sugawara clutched Daichi's hand. Whispering things that no one could hear. Yamaguchi and Hinata just stared at their best friends. Noya and Tanaka were faced with two options. 

1) tease the first years and ruin the moment and have Daichi kill them later 

Or 

2) say nothing and watch the cute scene playing before them

They went with the second option. Wanting to save option one for when they have a bit more dirt on the young couple. With a snap, Kageyama finished. Tsukishima looked at his hands. "You need lessons on this" Tsukishima states 

"I think I did a decent job" Kageyama responds 

"What you think is different from what the actual facts are"

"I hate you" 

"Do you really?"

"...get away from me lamp post"

Just as Kageyama was about to walk, Tsukishima wrapped his arms around Kageyama. He didn't care if everyone saw. At least this would save them the trouble of verbally telling them. Even though the team already knew. "Tsukishima let go!" Kageyama protests

"Can't do king" 

Kageyama tries his best to get out of Tsukishima's grip. But this only encourages the other to squeeze tighter. Kageyama's cheeks turning pink once he sees that everyone was staring. "Tsukishima their staring at us" Kageyama whispers 

"Then let them. At least now they will know your my boyfriend" Tsukishima replies 

Kageyama stops struggling. He looks over his shoulder to face Tsukishima. Who only gives him a small playful smirk. "Boyfriend?" Kageyama asks

Tsukishima lets go and looks at the others. They were all waiting to make the call. Kageyama looked at Tsukishima. The guy wouldn't dare. Would he? Tsukishima was ready to emberassed the hell out of the raven haired male. Even if it meant a bit of embarrassment for himself. "Everyone, as you can tell the king and I are dating" Tsukishima says 

Everyone had to act surprised. "Really?!" Noya asks 

"I didn't see this coming" Asahi pipes in 

Tsukishima looks at them all. Their words don't seem to convincing. That's when his eyes narrow. In a snap everyone was already gesturing to the two other first years. Tsukishima made a mental note to kill them later. "Tsukishima" Kageyama whines 

"What? Embarrassed my dear king?" Tsukishima asks

"How can you just say it like that"

"Cause I can. That's why we have mouths. To speak"

"I will forever hate you for this"

"Really?"

"Why did I agree to this?"

"Cause you love me"

"Fuck off Tsukishima!"

"I can get you off"

"I can't even!" 

"Then don't"

"Your a kinky bastard!" 

"Only with you"

"I will tell Akaashi!" 

"He's the one that showed me half the things I know"

"What the actual"

"For a minute there I thought he was going to suga" Tanaka laughs 

Sugawara glares at him. Hitting him with the ball. "At least I have game!" Sugawara states 

Tsukishima looks over at Kageyama. Who looks away from him. He leans down and kisses his cheek. Taking the raven by surprise. "Let's start practice now" Tsukishima says 

He walks away. Not even bothering to take off the poorly done wrapping. Kageyama smiles before walking after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend showed me this fic were Akaashi was really kinky, and he was basically showing Tsukishima how to do things.  
> It was Kuro x Tsukishima fic


	17. Tobio-chan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get somewhat complicated for Kageyama. He's faced with decision no one ever wants to come across with

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might suck, but so do all my other chapters  
> Whoops  
> And also, the ending tho

After practice Daichi rewarded everyone with meat buns from Coach Ukai's store, for all of their hard work. Everyone has been practing very hard for the past few days. Nothing said "good job" better than meat buns did. While he was inside with Sugawara, the rest of the Karasuno team waited outside. Talking among themselves. They discussed about their day, homework they had to complete when they got home, upcoming exams, and of course volleyball. Tsukishima silently stood next to Kageyama. He didn't praticpate in any of the conversations. He simply listened to everyone ramble on. 

Kageyama also took little participation in the conversation. He was also just listening, and thinking. The only time he talked was to call Hinata a dumbass, or add onto the conversation. 

Nishinoya talked about memes. American memes that is. Tanaka laughed whenever the libero would crack a joke or two. Suprisngly Hinata understood some of the jokes. It came more of a surprise to Tsukishima considering all those times he tutors Hinata, yet he left knowing less than before. "Meat buns anyone?" Sugawara asks, raising the paper brown bag in the air

Daichi came out with another bag. The team gathered around to get their share of the treat. Tsukishima grabbed two of them, then walked over to Kageyama. "Here, I got you one. You like the spicy ones right." Tsukishima says. It came out more like an actual statement than question. Kageyama nodded his head. He took the meat bun from Tsukishima, and thanked him for it. 

Tsukishima leaned against the cold metal pole that stood outside the shop. Kageyama stood next to him. Quietly eating his meat bun. "Want to try mine?" Tsukishima asks. He hold his meat bun out towards Kageyama. 

Kageyama lowers his, and leans over to take a bite from Tsukishima's meat bun. A small hum coming from him. After he swallowed, he gave Tsukishima a thumbs up. Kageyama raised his up to Tsukishima. Signaling for him to try his. Without thinking it over twice, Tsukishima took a bite. Getting some of the sauce on the corner of his lips. Kageyama blinked multiple times. Should he? Or should he not?

After a small battle with himself, he raised his hand. With his thumb he wiped the sauce from Tsukishima cheek. Everyone stared at them. Hinata still had his meat bun in his mouth when he saw his friend. Kageyama's cheeks were flushed a light pink color. "You had some s-sauce and urm-wanted to...well I had too..it's gone now" Kageyama stammers. He looks down at the floor like it's the most interesting thing there is. Mostly since he didn't want to meet Tsukishima's gaze. "It's gone now.."

Tsukishima cracks a small smile. He leans down and places a soft kiss on Kageyama's cheek. Kageyama quickly slaps a hand over his blushing cheek. He still can't get over how Tsukishima could act so cool about their relationship. How he had no shame about being so opened about it. Tsukishima laughed at his boyfriends shy actions. "Okay get a room you two." Hinata says 

"That doesn't sound too bad, does it king?" Tsukishima teases 

Kageyama nearly drops his meat bun from the shock. His eyes are blown open, and his pupils shrunk to a smaller size. "Now now let's give Kageyama a break" Daichi says with a light chuckle. "Stop teasing him" 

"Now Kageyama-kun, there's no need to be shy about your relationship with Tsukishima" Tanaka says, wrapping a hand over Kageyama's shoulder. Which earns a displease look from Tsukishima. "We're all okay with you two being together"

Tsukishima gently slaps Tanaka's arm of his boyfriend, then proceeds to wrap his arms around Kageyama's waist. Pulling him towards him. "Tsukishima don't be such a jerk!" Tanaka shouts 

"I don't know what your talking about" Tsukishima replies 

"Seems like someone is jealous" Nishinoya comments 

"Am not" Tsukishima replies once again 

"You so are Tsukishima-kun. But you know you can't hog Kageyama. He's my friend, and I have equal rights to spend time with him" Hinata says 

"You sure talk big for someone so short" Tsukishima teases 

Hinata snarls at Tsukishima. Yamaguchi laughs nervously. He places a calming shoulder on Hinata's shoulder. Sugawara laughs while waving his arms in a calm down motion. "Alright, enough. Daichi will get mad and you all know what happens when he does" Sugawara says 

Daichi stands there with his arms crossed over his chests. Everyone nods knowing what Sugawara was talking about. "It's late. Everyone go home" Ukai says, approaching the team 

"Coach Ukai" Hinata greets 

"Hello kiddo. Come on, go home and have a decent meal. All of you" Ukai says 

"Alright" 

Ukai walks back into his shop. Leaving the team back outside. Daichi looks over at his team. Clapping his hands together to get their attention. "You heard him. Let's go home" Daichi orders 

Everyone gathers their things. Bidding each other goodbye. Hinata, Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, and Kageyama walk away from their seniors. Eating the remaining meats buns they gotten. Tsukishima walks alongside Kageyama, holding his hand while they walked. Kageyama smiled softly. Loving the way how his hand and Tsukishima's hand fit each other so perfectly. "We should all hang out over break" Yamaguchi suggests 

"We should!" Hinata exclaims 

"Tsukki? Kageyama?" Yamaguchi questions 

Tsukishima sighs, "why not? If any of you get on my nerves I'll simply leave you guys in the sketchiest place I can find"

"Rude!" Hinata shouts 

"Would you really?" Kageyama asks. He looks up at his boyfriend. Tsukishima shakes his head, "no."

"Tsukki you don't need to pretend you hate us. You know you love us" Yamaguchi states. Smiling widely at the his childhood friend. Tsukishima lets out a small "tsk", looking the other way. The other first years start laughing. Meanwhile Tsukishima's cheek turn a slight pink. "I dislike you all" Tsukishima grumbles

Kageyama nudges Tsukishima slightly. Earning his attention. Tsukishima looks at him. Kageyama was looking at him with deep royal blue eyes, and the warmest smile he's ever seen from the other male. Tsukishima could feel his cheeks redden even more at the sight. "Okay I might stand you all a bit" Tsukishima says, rubbing his neck with his other hand 

"Tsukki!" Yamaguchi and Hinata shout 

Soon Tsukishima finds himself struggling to stay upwards, due to the fact he has three boys clinging onto him like their life depends on it. 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

"You sure you don't want me to walk you home?" Tsukishima asks 

Kageyama nods hi head, "I can walk myself home. Thank you very much." 

"Get home safely. Call me once you get home." Tsukishima says 

He leans down to kiss Kageyama. Kageyama returns the kiss. They stand there on the side of the road, kissing each other. Tsukishima was the first to pull away. A small smirk on his face. "Later my dearest king." Tsukishima says 

"Later my saltiest blocker." Kageyama says 

Kageyama waves goodbye. He turns on his heels and walks home. Tsukishima watches as Kageyama walks away. He waits till the other male is out of sight till he makes his own way home. 

 

 

 

\-----

 

 

 

Kageyama walked home feeling like a hundred bucks. He felt extremely happy at the moment. The beautiful sunsets seemed to match his mood. It also contributed to him feeling great. The moment he turned the corner, he felt like his day just got ruined. Like if laugh decided to play a sick game with him. There was a heavy feeling on his chest, his stomach felt like it was doing twisted turns inside him, and his breath caught in his throat. His hands trembled slightly just like his quivering lips. 

There, standing by his house was none other than the male who shattered his heart. Oikawa. 

Oikawa looked at the oh so familiar house. His head tilted to the side. Then to the other. Cracking his stiff neck. It was some ride over. He looked around and spotted Kageyama at the corner. His face lit up. "Tobio-chan!" Oikawa called

Kageyama watched as the male ran over to him. His face filled with slight horror. _Why can't I move?_

He wanted to run away, far from him. Yet his body wouldn't move. Oikawa was getting closer and closer. It wasn't till he was about six feet when Kageyama's body finally responded to his mind screaming out orders for it to move. He quickly made a run for it. Wanting nothing more than to get away from the hazel haired male. Sadly, he only got so far before he felt himself being tugged back. "Tobio!" Oikawa calls 

Kageyama shakily looks over at his senior. Should he even call him that despite what had happened? Oikawa was panting from the small run. Kageyama was too. He looked at the male. Waiting for his next move. It was silent. Too silent. All the noises were gone. The birds have flown away, the trees no longer swayed, and it seemed like the gentle breeze was gone as well. 

Neither said a word. Both trying to catch their breath. Even though Kageyama wasn't running, his heart was still beating faster than it should be. "O-oikawa" Kageyama managed to say 

"Tobio-chan"

Kageyama glared at the other male, snatching himself from Oikawa's grip. He turned around to fully face the other. He could feel himself shaking. As to why, he's not so sure. Oikawa straighten his posture once he catches his breath. "Tobio" Oikawa speaks above a whisper 

He takes a step forward, and Kageyama takes a step back. Oikawa notices and frowns. Kageyama clutches his bag strap till is knuckles turn white from gripping them tightly. "What are you doing here, Tooru?" Kageyama asks 

"I want to talk with you. You ignored my texts" Oikawa explains 

"You did too. When I wanted to talk, you gave me the cold shoulder" Kageyama replies

"Tobio I'm sorry" 

"For what? Cheating on me? Ignoring me? Lying to me? Showing your face?"

Oikawa stood there looking at the raven haired male before him. Kageyama didn't look to please with seeing him. He would? Facing their ex who cheated wasn't on everyone's wish list. "Tobio I came here to talk to you. We need to solve what happened between us" Oikawa says 

"What is there to solve? There's nothing!" Kageyama protests 

"Yes there is!"

"Well I don't want to fix it! It's better to leave it broken than to get hurt trying to fix it!"

"I'll rather get hurt trying than to leave it be!"

"I don't! I'm tired of being in pain because of you!"

"I thought you loved me!"

"I thought that too till you kissed that girl! Because of you I'm stressing about things I shouldn't even be stressing about! Because of you I'm worried that things will repeat themselves with Tsukishima!" 

"Oh so it is true. Your with that blocker aren't ya!"

"So what if I am! That none of your buissness Oikawa! I can date who ever the hell I want!" 

"He's not what he seems Kageyama! He's always had eyes for you! Because of him, this happened! He swore to make sure you broke up with me!"

Kageyama snarled, "I don't believe you! Your nothing but a liar!" 

"Okay let's calm down. I came here to talk peacefully to you" Oikawa says

Kageyama takes a deep breath to calm himself down. So does Oikawa. It's silent, but the atmosphere around them is heavy and tense. It seemed like if other did a move, the other would surely backlash for it. "I loved you so much" Kageyama admits 

Oikawa looks up at Kageyama. His brown eyes meeting his blue ones. "Even after you hurt me like that, my heart still cried out for you. I wanted to hold you, kiss you, be with you. I wanted nothing more than you. I felt pathetic, crying every night for someone who possibly never even loved me one single day of the relationship" Kageyama says 

"I did love you, Tobio. And I still do. I regret doing what I did. I was stupid, I was being a total idiot. I didn't mean to harm you"

"Well you did"

"And I regret it! I was so wrapped up in you being better than me, having another guy stare at you, and so much more that i didn't realize I was heading down a path i shouldn't have!"

"Why didn't you just tell me, I would have tried to fix it" 

"I was being stupid" 

Kageyama looked down at the floor. Oikawa took this chance to get closer to Kageyama. He placed a hand under his chin, and raised it up so that the other male could look at him. "I love you Kageyama Tobio. I'm sorry for what I allowed our relationship to become" Oikawa says 

Kageyama felt tears stings his eyes. This shouldn't be happening. He shouldn't be feeling this way. He's with Tsukishima. Why did Oikawa have to come and bust what was slowly progressing between him and the blond male. "You don't love me! Don't say that! Stop messing with my head!" Kageyama cries out. Tears trickling down his cheeks. He feels sick to his stomach. He feels disgusted for feeling what he is feeling. Kageyama slapped Oikawa's hand away from him. "Don't touch me! Get away from me! Please! Just go!"

Oikawa didn't back up, no, instead he came closer. "You still love me, don't you?" Oikawa asks 

Kageyama violently shakes his head. Oikawa grips him from his shoulder. Forcing Kageyama to look up at him in total shock. "If you want me, then just say so" Oikawa whispers, "because I want you Kageyama, I want you back" 

It seemed like life wanted to test Kageyama even more. Because at that moment his phone buzzed. Kageyama reached into his pocket to fetch his phone out. 

**Incoming call from**

**Tsukishima Kei (Tsukki <3)**

Kageyama shakes his head, "no Oikawa. I don't want you back! I have someone else, someone who actually loves me. Someone who promised me something you never did"

"Tell me that again after this" Oikawa says 

"After what?" 

It was then when Kageyama felt warm lips on his. Oikawa was kissing him. Time seemed to be going slow. It felt like an eternity having Oikawa's lips on his, and having his phone ringing. Kageyama's tears keep flowing down his cheeks. His grip on his phone loosen, and it falls to the floor. 

The kiss ends, and so does Tsukishima's call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I gotta Zayn!


	18. Notice

Hey it's me. I'm still alive. I just have been procastinating a lot lately cause its the only thing I'm good at XD 

 

I have been highly motivated to doing nothing lol

 

I'm thinking of rewriting this story and maybe the others as well. I don't really like how they turned out. I want to try and make them a bit less cringy and actually make them look decent. 

 

Sorry if I dissapointed some of you with this lame notice. I do appreciate it that you guys actually took time to read this. It means a lot. Thank you for all of your support. Thank you for leaving comments, and kudos. You guys are the best! Keep being amazing. 

 

I will have the newer version of this up by July 14. Thank you for being so patient with me. 

 

With tons of love, 

Dynasty <3


	19. This Books Is Getting An Update

Hello my dear readers! I'm sorry if I had you all waiting for this to get an update. I know I promised one a long time ago but I couldn't bring myself to write it. 

I have had been having writers block with this book, but I have found the insperarion to write it again. So I am. The plot of the story will stay the same. Other factors of it will change. 

Hopefully this one will be better, less cringe worthy, less occ, better written, and of course have a steady rhythm to it. 

Thank you all for supporting this story! I appreciate all the comments, and kudos. You guys are truly the best \ ( ^·^ ) /

Expect the new version of this by Sunday 31. See you all there!! <3 ~

 

 

 

 


End file.
